Broken Promises
by GleeMeForever
Summary: Rachel Berry is the out cast in school with zero friends. Finn Hudson rules the schools with his friends and doesn't have a care in the world. Everyday is hell for Rachel but heaven for Finn. What will happen when Finn finds out all of Rachel's secrets and makes promises he cannot keep? Finchel possibly in the end
1. When People Cry, I Bleed

Oh, what a wonderful day it would be if only Puckerman hadn't thrown a slushie at her. It took all of the air out of her and she was wearing a white shirt today. Finn and Puck ruled the schools with the bitchy cheerleaders. Those were Santanna and Quinn. Quinn would make fun of her, daily. She seemed perfect and calm but she was slipping into a depression. No one could save her, not even the boy she loved so much. Finn had barely looked at her, no matter how hard she tried. She knew how she would never be pretty enough for him but a girl can dream, right?

Along with her Finn dream, all she wanted was to be a star. Maybe that'll show them how she isn't ugly or man-hands. Rachel was going to get out of Ohio. She is a straight A student and did everything in her power to make sure nothing was in her way. Rachel may have not had friends or anyone but her two dads.

"Hey Man-Hands. Have I ever told you how that grape slushie looks great on you?" Quinn said while walking past Rachel.

That was the last straw for Rachel. She couldn't take it anymore. All of the name calling, eggs being thrown at her, slushies being dumped on her, and having no friends because people were afraid she would bring down their ego. Rachel did the only thing she knew would help. She cut.

* * *

They stare her down, yeah

she can feel them watching

She hears them whisper but it's no use crying

Had the option to decide

Be fucked up or lose pride

She had a willl but not a way

To help her survive

Persistant, she just kept her mouth shut

Refused to talk

No, she wouldn't budge

Comprised her doom with a jagged cut

A couple hundred oughta make them all shut up

Hear the whispered jokes

Say she should be thinner

Not sure of her faith, she must be a sinner

Doesn't flinch at pain, she must be a killer

Spending all her life counting down the years

Falling slowly, she tried to stop

And catch her breath before she catches her death

It's controlling, she's outta time now, no concent

They're all placing a bet

Had the option to decide

Be fucked up or lose pride

She had a will but not a way to help her survive

Persistant, she kept her mouth shut

Refused to talk, no she wouldn't budge

Comprised her doom with a jagged cut

A couple hundred oughta make them...

Rachel say the song quitely while playing the piano along with it. It's the only thing she knew she could do right. Sing. Not a lot of people have heard her but the people that have were amazed. The cuts on her wrists were still bleeding as she played and some blood got on the piano keys.

"That was amazing. Did you write that?" Finn Hudson said while walking towards the piano.

"What do you want? You don't seem to have eggs or a slushie in your hand so I'm guessing you either want me to do your homework or you came here to insult me." Rachel said and covered her wrists quickly and packed up her things.

"N-no! Not at all. I heard you singing and I wanted to hear more. You truly are amazing." Finn said with panic in his voice.

"Do me a favor? Just leave me alone. I don't need your compliments or anything." Rachel finally was packed up and started walking away.

Finn was standing alone at the piano completely dumb-struck. When he looked down he say little droplets of blood on the piano keys. Had he and his friends hurt her that badly?

* * *

"Rachel!" Finn chased after her. The blood on the piano was too much for him.

"Leave me alone! I swear to god.." Rachel yelled and walked away.

"No I know you cut yourself.." Finn said and dropped his head.

"Is it because of my friends and I?" Finn whispered after seeing Rachel freeze.

"Yeah..Don't tell anyone, okay?" Rachel finally said and turned to face him.

"I won't, as long as you share your songs with me and tell me why you just don't cry instead of cut."

"Fine, it's simple..when people cry, I bleed." Rachel handed Finn her notebook.

"What is this?"

"My songs. Go ahead and show everyone so they can laugh."

"Please, listen to me. I would never do that and I am going to make sure everyone leaves you alone. I promise."

"Fuck you." With that Rachel stormed out. Finn was left there, standing alone with Rachel's notebook and wanting to cry. He never thought he would drive someone to cut themselves.

* * *

Finn was sitting at his desk, trying to do homework but failed. He needed to read Rachel's songs. But would that invade her privacy? Screw it, he wanted to read it.

_Heart Strings_

_Falling away, holding so fast to the strings of the heart_

_In which keep playing, crying little melodies_

_Weeping to the world_

That was all Finn got to read before his mother called his name.

"Finn! Finn!" Carole Hudson shouted from down the stairs.

"What mom?" Finn shouted back.

"A lovely girl named Rachel is here to see you!" Carole shouted.

Finn ran down the stairs so quickly, he almost tripped.

"H-h-ey." Finn said, trying to act cool.

"Hi... e-mailed me, telling me we are partners for the language arts project." Rachel said and looked down.

"C-cool." Finn said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Shall we get started or are we going to stand here all day?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, follow me." Finn said and walked up the stairs.

"Keep the door open!" Carole shouted from the kitchen while smirking.

"Sorry about the mess.." Finn said when they got up to his room.

"It's fine." Rachel said and walked over to his desk.

"You are seriously reading my songs?"

"Well, yeah. That was the deal." Finn whispered.

"We didn't make a deal and I know you wouldn't tell any of your friends about me but I'm not so sure you wouldn't tell your mother or some teacher at school."

"Then why did you give me the notebook?"

"To keep you from telling the teachers or your mom."

"Oh..I swear I won't tell."

"Good for you." Rachel said and sat down at his desk.

"So, I think we should have you sing for the language arts project."

"Excuse me?" Rachel almost shouted.

"We could pick a song that you wrote and connect it to 19 Minutes or another book we read."

"I don't know.."

"Please? You could show everyone your amazing talent."

"Umm..Okay. But I'm picking the song."

"I like this one.." Finn flipped to a song he had read.

_Crying in a burning room_

_Your whisper sends shivers up and down my spine_

_It's hardest to believe it was all a lie_

_Your seductive little games got the best of me_

_But when I feel your touch, I don't wanna be free_

_Now as the smoke clears and I try to listen_

_Uncovered by my tears, all your words that glisten_

_And you're gone before the sun rises, even on a cloudy day_

_And I'm left crying in a burning room while you run away_

_Your words were beautiful, so carefully crafted_

_But I was just a pawn. who you carefully casted_

_Even still your words, they make me need you _

_And I just can't leave though I need to_

_Now as the smoke cleans and I try to listen_

_Uncovered by tears, all your words that glisten_

_You're gone before the run rises, even on a cloudy day_

_And I'm left crying in a burning room_

_While you run away_

_Yeah, you run away_

_Just keep on runnin' away..._

"Why this one?" Rachel asked.

"Because of Josie, how Matt hurt her and she cried a lot."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Rachel shrugged.

"So do you want to practice?"

"Uhh...No. I'll do that by myself but right now we can work on writing a paper to go along with it."

"Okay, cool." Finn smiled.


	2. Surprises

Today was the day Rachel was going to sing in front of her whole class. Finn had been really nice to her but she would never ever let him be her friend or anything to her. Guys like Finn only talk to girls like Rachel in her dreams. No one could love or care about Rachel except her dads, according to her. She was a freak in everyone's minds and starting to be that way in hers. Before Rachel could continue thinking Finn interupted.

"Are you ready for today?" Finn asked.

"Why are you talking to me in public? You could get in trouble with you little friends." Rachel slammed her locker and walked away.

"Rachel, they will get over it." Finn said and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me Finn. You have no right to touch me." Rachel said and slapped Finn's hand.

"Sorry.." Finn said and saw some of his friends staring at him.

"I'm ready for today. Don't worry, you'll get an A." Rachel walked away while Finn stood in the hallway. Finn standing alone while Rachel walked away was starting to become a habbit.

* * *

Finn was waiting for Rachel to come into the classroom. She was never late to class and it was already five mintues into language arts class. Where was she? She can't be late, she wouldn't be late. Was this her way of getting back at him? Was he going to have to sing!

"Finn, where is your partner?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I have no idea. Can I look for her? I think I might know where she is." After Finn said this Puck grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, you need to slushie the crap out of that hobbit once you find her. I'll spot you the slushie money."

"I'm not gonna do that Puck!" Finn nearly shouted into Puck's ear.

Quinn leaned in and whispered into Finn's ear. "Yes you are if you want to be my boyfriend Finn."

Finn had been going after Quinn for two weeks now. She was really pretty and everyone said they looked good together. Everything was about image.

"I don't want to be mean Quinn. Why do you hate her so much!" Finn was getting annoyed.

"Because she is an ugly little hobbit who needs to just stay home where she belongs. I don't care if she dies in a hole, as long as I don't have to see her ugly face in my hallways again."

Before Finn could give a response Mr. Smith told him to go look for Rachel.

"Do it Finn or we will slushie you." Puck said as Finn walked away.

What was Finn gonna do?

* * *

Rachel was sitting by the piano, just playing the song she was supposed to being singing in class. Finn shouldn't have touched her. By touching her he was more personal. Knowing she cut and could sing was nothing in her mind. When Finn touched her, her skin seemed like it was on fire. He needed to just leave her the hell alone.

"Rachel! What the hell!" Finn shouted at her and Rachel looked up to see Finn holding a slushie and looking angry.

"Why do you have a slushie?" Rachel whispered, getting paler by the second.

"Answer my questions first. Why are you here and not infront of our language arts class singing?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you."

"The hell you do. This is my project too."

"I know but you will get an A for the paper. No need to worry, we both will."

"I wanted you to sing." Finn says and steps closer.

Rachel jumped off the piano bench and backed away.

"I'm sorry." Finn said randomly.

"Sorry for what?"

"This." Finn threw the slushie at Rachel's face.

"What the fuck!" Rachel screamed and tried getting slushie out of her eyes.

"Puck made me. So did Quinn. Come on, we gotta get to class. You still need to sing."

"Bite me!"

"Rachel, come on."

"You just threw a slushie at me when you promised you wouldn't hurt me, yet you seem to think it's okay. Screw you." Rachel spat at him and tried walking away.

"Are you going to class? You will get your perfect record ruined."

"It already is."

"Yes but not for missing a class, just being late."

"Fuck you." Rachel said and walked to her language arts room with Finn following behind.

* * *

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Mr. Smith asked calmly, this wasn't the first time Rachel walked into his room covered in slushie.

"Someone threw a slushie at me.." Rachel said and she wanted to cry. Everyone was giggling and giving Finn high fives.

"Are you still going to present?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Y-yeah. I guess.." After Rachel said that she started singing the song Finn and her had picked out two nights before. No one clapped but . That made Rachel grab her wrist and scratch it, hoping the scab would break open to bleed. Then she took her seat.

"Well everyone, that is all we have for presentations. I want you and your partners to sit together as I pass out your reports."

Finn didn't move from his seat. Rachel had to come to him. He was sure he was being a total douche bag but he was impressing Quinn and everyone else. That is what mattered, right?

"Rachel, Finn why aren't you together?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Sorry.." Rachel whispered and sat next to Finn, not looking him in the eyes. They just sat there, doing nothing.

"So..Uhh..Did we get a good grade?" Finn finally said.

"Yeah, an A. Just like I said..." Rachel was shivering from the cold of the slushie. It was ruining her favorite purple shirt. It had white polka dots all over it and it was paired with Rachel's white skinny jeans.

"Cool. I'm-" Finn started to say something but before he could Rachel cut in.

"Don't talk to me after this Finn. Can I have my notebook back?"

"No, if you take it from me I'll tell every teacher in this school about your little problem. By the way I know your only scratching the scabs to make them bleed."

"Give it to me Finn."

"Do you know how upset your parents will be when they find out their little daughter is a fucking insane person?"

"Fine, keep the damn book but don't talk to me after this class."

"I wouldn't want to anyway." Finn was lying straight threw his teeth. He really liked Rachel but his image so more important right now. You only get to rule a school like this once in your life.

The bell rung which meant it was time to go home and Rachel couldn't get away fast enough.


	3. Finding A Friend

Rachel couldn't help but want to crawl into a hole and die after today. Sure, she didn't trust Finn but she never thought he would be so cruel to her. He had slushied her twice before. Puck and the rest of the football players were yelling at him to do it. Finn was now the only person Rachel Berry hates.

"Honey, what happened?" Hiram Berry said once he saw his only child walk through the door with a slushie all over her.

"I got slushied. No big deal.."

"It is a big deal baby." Leory Berry said and started walking towards his daughter.

"I'm fine. I just really need to get a shower and get some rest." With that Rachel walked away from her fathers hoping they wouldn't follow.

After a long, long, long shower Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Finn. It was Finn this and Finn that in this town but Rachel didn't think about him that long. He was an asshole and he hurt her. Most people do but Rachel never thought he would. He seemed so different. Maybe she was wrong..

* * *

Finn couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to Rachel. Like he thought before, he was being a douche bag but that didn't fix a thing. Once he saw the hurt in her eyes when he threw the slushie at her he never that she wouldn't forgive him. Finn didn't need to be friends with Rachel or talk to her. It would all be fine.

* * *

The only thing that could help Rachel feel better would be going to the music store. As of right now, Rachel was into Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. Most people think it's emo music but Rachel has lost hope of being happy. Barbra Streisand may have helped her when she was in 6th grade but not now. No more Barbra Streisand for Rachel.

"H-hey." When Rachel looked up from the CD case she was studying she was looking into someone's blue eyes she has never seen before.

"Hi."

"I'm Nate and I'm new here in town. I'm sure this is random but do you know where a tire shop is?" Nate said while starring into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"Sure. It's just two blocks away. The Hummel's own it." Rachel then turned back to her CD.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel."

"Mine is Nate." Nate smiled when Rachel looked up.

"You said that already." Rachel smiled a little.

"Oh, sorry. Do you go to McKinley?"

"Sadly..Yeah." Rachel walked up to te counter to pay for her CD.

Nate followed her, he wanted to talk to her. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous in his mind but she was like a mystery. She barely said anything to him.

"What's wrong with McKinley?" Nate said while walked behind her.

"If you don't fit in there, your nothing." Rachel paid for her CD and turned to face him.

"Do you fit in?" Nate questioned.

"I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you Nate.." Rachel walked away in a hurry. Like before Nate followed her.

"Hey, wait up!" Nate shouted.

"I thought you needed to go to a tire shop."

"I do but I'd rather make a friend."

"You don't want to be my friend. In McKinley, there is many rules but one that matters a lot if not being my friend. I'm pretty sure more than half the people in that school only know me as 'man-hands'."

"Your hands aren't manly." That got Rachel to smile again.

"Thanks."

"I still want to be your friend. People can judge me all they want, I don't care." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel just smiled at him but the smile quickly turned into a frown as Quinn and Santana walked up to her.

"Hey hobbit. Who is this your talking too?" Santana said while snaking her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm Nate." Nate stuck out his hand and smiled.

"I don't care." Santana said and took out some money and handed it to Quinn.

"You want the usual for Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. Berry needs to know not to talk to strangers." Santana smirked.

"What is going on?" Nate asked once he saw the horror pass through Rachel's eyes.

"Man-hands is going to get her normal treatment.

"What does that even mean?"

"You'll see." Santana smirked and started playing with Rachel's hair.

"Please Nate, just go to the Hummel's tire shop. You don't need to see what is going to happen.." Rachel started flinching once Santana touched Rachel's face.

"No, Nate you should stay. Q wouldn't be too long. You might even have fun." Santana smiled and moved away from Rachel when Quinn came back with eggs and two slushies in her hands.

"Please Santana, don't do this in front of him.."

"Why Berry? Got something to be ashamed of?" Santana picked up an egg and threw it at Rachel. Rachel screamed and Quin threw a slushie at Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nate shouted and walked over to Rachel.

"Having fun. Join us?"

"Fuck no." Nate spat and put his arm around Rachel.

"Fine. I hope that jacket doesn't cost too much." Santana then threw an egg at Nate.

"Stop!" Nate shouted but Quinn threw a slushie at him. The slushie hit Rachel in the face.

"I can't see!" Rachel shouted while the eggs were being thrown at them.

"Let's go." Nate grabbed Rachel by the hand and ran them to his car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Get in the car." Nate said opened the door for her.

"Okay.." Rachel got in and Nate drove away from the music store.

* * *

Nate opened the door for Rachel when they got to his house. He couldn't believe what happened. Rachel did nothing but walk out of a music store. No matter what, Nate promised himself he would always be her friend.

"Thank you for saving me from that." Rachel whispered as they walked into Nate's house.

"No problem."

"You were like my knight in shining armor." Rachel smiled and shivered.

"Then that makes you my damsel in distress." Nate smiled and flicked some slushie off of her shoulder.

"Uhh..Do you have any clothes I could borrow? I'm really cold." Rachel asked but Nate didn't hear her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even with egg and slushie all over her.

"Nate? You still here?" Rachel waved her hands in front of Nate's face.

"Yeah sorry. I have clothes for you. You can get in the shower first." Nate showed her the bathroom and gave her some of his sister's clothes.

"Thanks." Is all Rachel said before closing the bathroom door. Nate couldn't help but smile. He really liked this girl. She seemed to be nice, beautiful, and most of all different. Rachel wasn't like Quinn or Santana.

* * *

"I'm done." Rachel finally stepped out of the shower in his sister's clothes.

"Okay." Nate smiled.

"Are you going to get a shower?" Rachel questioned.

"No, I don't need one. I'm going to get changed. But first, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll have water. Thanks."

"Nothing to eat?"

"No, after having eggs on me I'm not hungry."

"Do you hate eggs or something?"

"I'm a vegan so..."

"Oh well I'm a vegetarian." Nate smiled.

"Maybe I can convert you to being a vegan." Rachel smiled.

"Or maybe I can convert you but first we shall go downstairs to get you that water." Nate smiled and led Rachel down the stairs.

* * *

Once Rachel got her water Nate went upstairs and got changed. Rachel was starting to like Nate. He didn't seem to be like Finn or Puck. He seemed different.

"So, are you gonna tell me about yourself Rachel?" Nate said after he got dressed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything."

"Hmm..I play the piano."

"Really? I can play the piano."

"Any other talents?"

"I can play the guitar."

"I have no other talents." Rachel smiled sadly.

"I can teach you how to play the guitar if you'd like." Nate offered.

"Sure. Do you have a piano?"

"Yeah, follow me."

"I can play something for you Nate." Rachel smiled.

"Okay. Are you going to sing with it?" Nate asked once Rachel sat down at the piano.

"Umm...Yeah." Rachel looked down at the keys. The last time she played the piano Rachel had cut herself and was caught by Finn. Finn..She needed him to get out of her mind!

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good..Just a little nervous."

"Why nervous?'

"Because the last time I sung in front of people no one clapped but my teacher. I was covered in slushie because of a boy I thought was different than most boys. I was wrong.." Rachel looked down.

"So I'll just play then.." Rachel said when Nate just stood there in silence.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same without you, without you_

_I Won't run, I won't Fly,_

_I will never make it by without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All i need is you and I, without you_

_Without,._

_You! You! You! You!_

_You! You! You! You!_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here I'm paralized, without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you,_

_Without,._

_You! You! You! You!_

_You! You! You! You!_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same, without you, without you_

_Without you_

Rachel sang the last note and looked up. Nate was just standing there like before only there was something different.

"That was...Amazing, perfect, fantastic, awesome, and just AMAZING!" Nate ran up and hugged her.

Rachel giggled as Nate pulled her into a big hug.

"Thanks."

"Those people were probably too shocked to clap!"

"Haha, no. They didn't clap because they hate me. No need to worry. I am okay with it."

"I can't find one reason why someone could hate you. I've known you for like two hours yet it seems like longer." Nate pulled away from Rachel's embrace and put some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"O-oh." Rachel stumbled on her words when she looked into Nate's eyes. She hadn't really noticed before how gorgeous he is. Nate has long brown hair that sweeps across his face with beautiful, deep, blue eyes. He was tall but the height difference wasn't too bad. He was tan and just handsome. While Rachel was studying Nate he was studying her. Nate noticed how Rachel's deep brown eyes showed barely any emotion but pain. Soon enough Nate moved in to kiss Rachel.

"W-what are you doi-" Rachel was cut off by Nate pressing his lips against hers.


	4. The Happy Drunk

Finn Hudson had finally made up his mind, he was going to make it all up to Rachel Berry. This morning he woke up with a major headache from drinking with Puck last night. He didn't want this life. Puck was all about getting drunk and fucking girls. Finn never felt more out of place then with Puck. The only real place he felt he belonged was when he was with Rachel. He sure as hell fucked that up. All of a sudden a very angry woman walked into the room screaming.

"Finn! What the hell were you thinking! Getting drunk is not okay! What is wrong with you? And what happened to your face?" Carole Hudson yelled at her son

"Please stop yelling. I'm-" That's all Finn could get out before his mother started yelling at him again.

"I don't want to hear you are sorry. I want you to tell me you will never ever do it again!"

"I won't do it never ever again. I promise but that isn't going to make a difference with my punishment, right?" Finn questioned.

"Sure as hell won't. You are grounded, three weeks. Plus I am putting you with a tutor. You seem to be failing two subjects. What is happening to you?"

"Mom-"

"I gotta go. We will talk about this later." Carole then went to leave the room.

"But wait, what is wrong with my face?" Finn asked but his mother ignored him and left for work, leaving Finn with a huge hang over and many questions until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Finn asked when he picked up his cell phone trying to stop it from hurting his head.

"Dude, did man-hands call you back yet?" Asked Puck.

"What are you talking about?" Finn utterly confused asked.

"You called her like seven times last night and then left her three voice mails. You were crazy and not to mention when-" Finn cut Puck off.

"Oh god! Did she answer at all?" Finn asked panicing, trying to remember what he said to Rachel.

"Yeah, you were on the phone for like fifteen minutes and then-" Puck was cut off once again by Finn.

"Thanks Puck..Oh by the way, thanks for getting me grounded for three weeks and a tutor."

"Not my fault, I didn't make you drink that much last night. You did it all by yourself." With that Puck hung up, not wanting to be cut off again.

Last Night:

Rachel had been singing Without You to Nate but then all of a sudden found herself making out with Nate. She had kissed a couple boys before but it was nothing compared to this. She could tell how much he felt for her already just by the kiss. Sure, Rachel knows that he would never be with her once they get to school in two days but maybe it'd been nice for how long it lasts.

"Uhh.." Was all Rachel could get out when Nate and her had pulled apart, their lungs ready to burst.

"Sorry.." Nate smiled and looked down.

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel asked confused.

"I don't know." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Then don't say it.." Rachel got up since she heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rachel asked, she didn't recongize the number.

"RACHEL! It's me Finn. You know, the jackass who messed up with you."

"Uh..Why are you calling me?"

"Who is it?" Nate asked as he stepped closer to Rachel.

"Who the fuck is that? Did you fuck him? Geez Rachel, I never knew you would do that."

"No I didn't..." Rachel trailed off realizing what she was about to say.

"Why did you call me Finn? Are you drunk?" Rachel finally asked when she heard Finn not speak.

"To tell you how pretty your hair is. Oh and how you are beautiful. I love your smile, well I only saw it once but I already love it. Plus your nose is just so unique and it makes you even more gorgeous! A-a-and you smell like apple pie. I love apple pie..Oh-h I almost forgot how amazing your voice is. Even when you yell at me it's music to my ears. Marry me Rachel!" Finn's words were starting to slurr until the end when he shouted for Rachel to marry him.

"Finn, that is all very sweet but you are drunk and you need to go home. Don't drive, okay? I'll pick you up if I need too."

"YES! Come! I wanna see your amazing face! I bet your lips taste awesome!" Finn then started bursting out laughing. It was so loud that Nate heard it and gave Rachel a confused look. Her only response was shrugged shoulders and her mouthing sorry.

"Finn. Finn!" Rachel shouted into the phone.

"What?" Finn shouted back.

"Please just stop drinking. I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow!" Finn yelled.

"So Puck's house?" Rachel questioned, getting impatient.

"Yessssssss." Finn started making snake sounds into the phone.

"Gosh, you are a happy drunk..I hate happy drunks." Rachel said into the phone.

"Don't hate me! I might DIE if you hate me!" Rachel heard the panic in his voice.

"I don't hate you.." Rachel lied at that moment.

"Promise?" Finn asked hopefully.

"I'm leaving now." Rachel hung up the phone and turned to Nate.

"Is everything okay?"

"Other than a drunk douche bag asking me to marry him, yes."

Nate chuckled and said, "Who could blame him?"

Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Can you drive me to Puck's house?"

"To pick the dude up?" Nate asked and saw Rachel nodd.

"Sure, you gotta tell me where to go though."

"Of course." Rachel smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Finally Rachel and Nate arrived at Puck's house. Finn and Puck had appartenly thrown a big party for no reason. Rachel was surprised that Finn went along with it, he always seemed like the kind of guy to drive drunk people home, not be the one getting driven home. Nate was totally confused by it all. He had only known Rachel for a whole five hours and a lot of that time was spent sucking on her face but felt protective over her. He learned a lot about her and she seemed like a great girl, just what he was looking for.

"RACHEL!" Finn screamed and ran over to Rachel once she got out of the car.

"H-hi.." Rachel suddenly got pulled into a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much!" Finn said while spinning Rachel around.

"Finn, can you please put me down?" Rachel said while trying to get free of the hug Finn had her in.

"No! Never! You'll just go away."

"No, I promise I won't." With that, Finn put Rachel down.

"Okaaaay." Finn stared at Rachel, longingly.

"Finn, we need to get you home. So come in the car with Nate and I." Rachel said slowly.

"Who is Nate?" Finn started yelling.

"Uhh..Hey, I'm Nate." Nate rubbed the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing with Rachel?" Finn barked at Nate.

"Uhh.." Nate was at loss of words. What was he supposed to say?

"Stay away from her!" Finn pointed him and looked like he was going to jump over the hood of the car and murder Nate right there.

"Finn, calm down. Let's just go home, alright?" Rachel said in a soothing voice.

"No! Not until he promises to leave you alone." At this point Finn was whinning.

"Finn! Number one, you don't own me so you can't tell anyone to stay away from me. Number two it sure as hell didn't seemed like you cared when you threw that slushie at me. So shut up and get in the fucking car!" Rachel shouted.

"You look hot when your mad." Finn showed Rachel his crooked smile.

"Oh shut up!"

Nate laughed and said, "He has a point."

To Finn's amazment Rachel smiled at Nate's comment and didn't even yell at him but said thank you.

"What the hell? It's okay when he says it but not me?" Finn was getting angry yet again.

"Please get in the car?"

"No, not until you kiss me!" Finn crossed his arms.

"I'm not kissing you Finn. Only in your wildest dreams will I ever kiss you."

"Then I'm staying here and drinking even more than before!"

Rachel was fighting with herself on this one. She just had kissed Nate and she really liked him but they weren't a thing. But then again, they might not ever be if she kisses Finn.

"Go ahead Rach." Nate smiled at her.

"A-are you sure?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, you obviously don't want him to get into any trouble so kiss him. Simple." Nate shrugged his shoulders but Rachel could tell he didn't like it.

"RACHEL! DAMN IT, JUST KISS ME!" Finn shouted.

Rachel took a deep breath and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Finn. Once her lips hit his she felt something more than when she kissed Nate. Finn put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, only to be disappointed by Rachel pushing away and opening the car door.

"Get in."

"W-wait!"

"What?"

"That wasn't a real kiss."

"And what is a real kiss to you?" Rachel huffed when she asked.

"One that lasts forever!" Finn stated while talking with his hands.

"Ugh, just get in the damn car!" Nate shouted.

"No! Rachel make him go away. He is gonna steal you away from me." Finn tried to pull Rachel closer to him but was pushed away.

"I'm pretty sure she was never yours to begin with." Nate muttered.

Finn ran around the car and tackled Nate. He had Nate pinned down and punched Nate in the nose. Soon Finn was pinned down by Nate and was being socked in the face twice.

"STOP IT!" Rachel screamed and pulled the two away from each other.

"Then tell him to not steal you away!"

"I'm not yours Finn! You would never treat someone you like like the way you did to me!"

"B-b-but I know more about you than he does." Finn tried to regain some confidence that he hadn't been beaten out by Nate.

"Both of you know nothing about me so stop fighting over someone you know nothing about!" Rachel was at the verge of tears but she didn't know why.

"He doesn't know you can sing!"

"Yes I do! She sang for me earlier which led to us making out!" Nate shouted.

"WHAT!" Finn tried to lunge at Nate again but Rachel was in the middle of the two.

"That's right!" Nate said with a cocky smile.

"But you don't know she cuts herself! Only I know that, right?" When Finn looked down at Rachel she looked at him with pain in her eyes and she started crying heavy, heartwrenching sobs.

"Shh.." Nate grabbed onto Rachel before Finn could and was trying to calm her down.

"Look what you did! Either get in the damn car now or go back to the party!" Nate said and put Rachel, who was still crying, into the car.

"Fuck you!" Finn walked back into the party as Nate and Rachel drove away.

Present Time:

Rachel woke up in someone elses bed, in someone elses clothes. What happened last night and why were her cheeks stained with tears? Soon Rachel looked to her right and saw Nate, peacefully sleeping. Had she slept with Nate! No, not possible..She was still in clothes, thank god. Then the events from last night came back to her. All of the crying and fighting almost made Rachel start crying again but before she could do anything more Nate's twin sister Lila walked into the room.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my clothes and in my brother's bed..with him?" Lila stared at Rachel with wide eyes.

"It's a long story that I would be happy to tell you but right now I need to figure what happened last night." Rachel saw Lila's eyes go back to normal.

"Why do you need to figure out what happened?"

"Because I was crying so much I don't even remember a lot of the things.." Rachel then got out of bed and walked over to Lila.

"I'm Rachel."

"I'm Lila, Nate's twin sister."

"Nice to meet you Lila."

"You too, so can I hear the story now?"

"Mhm." Rachel then went on to tell the story that started from meeting Nate at the music store to Nate and Finn fighting over her. Of course she left out the making out and her cutting herself but all in all it still made sense.

"Damn girl! Two boys fighting over you! Lucky duckie!"

"Not really..One was so drunk he asked me to marry him."

"Haha, I wish my night was as fun."

"My nights aren't usually like that.."

"What are they like?"

"Basically me at home watching a movie or reading or listening to music. Did I not mention that everyone pretty much hates me for no reason other than Quinn and Santana do?"

"Yeah but I never thought when you said everyone, you meant everyone."

"Well I do."

"Nate and I will be your friends. No need to worry, we won't give in but you must get changed and go before my parents find out."

"Thanks." Rachel ended up leaving before Nate woke up and before she would've gotten caught. She was still upset about what happened but right now, she couldn't be happier that she finally made some friends.

* * *

**Okaay, so hey readers. Thanks for the comments. I really enjoyed reading them(: Keep on telling me what you think and feel free to tell me when you want something to happen and maybe I can fit it it. Like Sammystump asked me to write Finn jealous and I did. More of Finn being jealous coming up! (:**


	5. Then Why Don't You?

Finn still couldn't remember what had happened but he knew something went down. Rachel hadn't picked up any of his calls and his face was bruised! What on earth happened to him? His mom had taken his cell phone away when she got home and didn't even talk to him about anything til the next morning. All he really knew is that he got drunk, called Rachel, and is grounded for the next three weeks.

"Honey, come down here please!" Carole called up the stairs to Finn.

"Yes mom?"

"We need to talk. Your tutor will be here in twenty minutes to help you with studying."

"Who is my tutor?"

"Oh, the very nice girl who helped you with your language arts project. You got an A on that and you need to raise your grades up." Carole sat down and gestured for Finn to join her.

"Rachel Berry? Like short, jewish nose, big brown pretty eyes, and beautiful hair?" Finn questioned.

"You used a lot of words there Finn. Like pretty and beautiful. Is there something going on?"

"N-no. Not at all. I mean, she hates me." Finn looked down.

"Why is that? Will that be a problem?"

"No, she hated me during our language arts project too. I kind of screwed up.."

"How?"

"Uhh..Well your gonna be really mad when I tell you so don't ground me after, okay?"

"Okay." Carole hesisted.

"You know slushies?" Finn asked and Carole nodded so he continued. "Puck and Quinn made me throw a slushie at her. She trusted me more than anyone else in that school. I don't know why but everyone hates her. Quinn hates her the most, for no reason. They always make fun of her, throw slushies and eggs at her, and make sure she has no friends. It's awful..I never really hurt her until then. Before she came into language arts class I slushied her. She had to go into language arts class and sing a song for our grade..No one clapped but the teacher. She is an amazing singer, you should hear her."

"Finn! Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Gosh Finn.."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell her that. Please, tell her that."

"I will..I feel horrible about it."

Both hear the doorbell ring and Carole says she will get it. Finn was nervous. He couldn't tell what would happen and if she would forgive him. A part of him remembers talking to Rachel but that must have been her voice mail. Finn could hear Carole and Rachel talking and soon he heard their foot steps.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said and looked down.

"Hey."

"Finn, Rachel do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm good too mom.."

"So Rachel, I heard you can sing."

Rachel eyes went big and she turned to Finn. "Y-y-yeah..A little."

"May I hear?"

"Um..Well, do you want to hear my own song or me do a verison of someone else?" Rachel sounded a little reluctent.

"Your song!" Finn almost shouted it.

"Since Finn is going to listen too, mine as well sing your own song." Carole smirked at Finn who blushed and looked away.

"O-okay. I'm warning you now, my singing and my songs aren't the best."

_Turn away_

_I can't bare to be_

_Seen so broken_

_My fate has just_

_Been chosen anyway_

_Write them off_

_Give my family and friends_

_A letter_

_So they pray for me to better_

_Endlessly, but still they'll_

_Never say_

_Still, I won't say goodbye_

_No, I won't even cry_

_Because the hardest_

_Part of this is_

_Letting go_

_Close your eyes_

_Pretend that I am_

_Whole and healthy once again_

_That you're my true best friend_

_But still I can't_

_Look them in their eyes_

_My scars have made them shy_

_But tell me_

_What's the use of the needles_

_In my veins, anyhow?_

_Still, I refuse to say goodbye_

_No, I swear that_

_I won't cry because_

_The hardest part_

_Of this is letting go_

Carole was actually crying by the end of the song and Rachel just starred at her. Finn was holding in his tears and he couldn't stop thinking about the song. The lyrics '_Look them in their eyes. __My scars have made them shy, But tell me what's the use of the needles In my veins, anyhow?' _were haunting him.

"That was amazing, sweetie!" Carole grabbed a tissue to fix herself.

"Thanks, I suppose we should get studying now Finn?" Rachel broke Finn from his deep thoughts.

"No! You can't leave just yet. We need to talk but in the mean time you, Finn, need to go grab your books."

"Umm..Okay.." Finn walked away confused.

"Rachel, I need to say sorry for what Finn did to you." Once Carole said that, Rachel got uncomfortable.

"H-he told you?"

"Mhm, he is really messed up about it." Rachel chuckled at that.

"None of them are. Throwing eggs at me is the normal thing around here. I don't matter to anyone but my dads. I've gotten over it." Rachel saw Carole's eyes fill with sympathy.

"Honey, that's not all right. Finn is sorry. My son wouldn't lie to me. I actually think he has a crush on you."

"Oh, I know that. He called me drunk asking me to marry him and all kinds of stuff about how pretty my hair is. Then he acted like a little boy by whinning about how he won't get into the car when I came to pick him up until I kissed him. I did, and then he said that wasn't a real kiss because it wasn't forever."

"You kissed my Finn, huh?"

Rachel blushed and nodded. "He tasted like beer. He was wasted."

"Did he have those bruises on his face then?"

"No, after that he go into a fight with my friend or boyfriend or whatever you want to call him got into a fight. He shouldn't of gotten drunk in the first place."

"I don't know why he did it. I still can't figure it out."

"It was because of me I believe. A voice mail he left me said he was waiting for me to come party with him. He got bored and thirsty. Most of the stuff he said made no sense."

"What was the fight about exactly?"

"Uhh..Well..He got mad because of Nate."

"Ohh..They fought over you?"

"Basically, yes."

"Why don't you tell anyone about your problems?"

"I used to tell my dads but after a while it wasn't worth my breath."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You don't have a mom?"

"Nope. Just me and my dads. I don't mind not having a mom most of the time but it's okay."

"Sweetie, this may sound weird but if you need a mother figure in your life, I'm always here. No matter what, come talk to me." Carole smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I better go study with Finn now."

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter." Carole smiled and Rachel returned it before going upstairs to Finn's room.

* * *

"Hey." Rachel said after she walked in.

"You haven't answered my calls.."

"Why would I need to?"

"Because I called you when I was drunk. I need to know what I said." Finn was getting annoyed.

"You got into a fight over me. On the phone you asked me to marry you. You made me cry and I went home with a boy."

"You went home with a boy?"

"Is that all you focused on?"

"YES!"

"His named is Nate and even though it's none of your business, we didn't do anything. I was too busy sobbing."

"What did I do to make you cry?" Finn tried to make eye contact with her but she looked away.

"Which should we study first, science or history?" Rachel tried to avoid the question.

"Rachel, can I know what happened? I need to know what happened.."

"No you really don't. All you need to know is you were drunk and called me. I came to pick you up but you started fighting with my friend Nate, okay?"

"But why? What did I say to you?"

"Stop, I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Why do you care? Finn, let it go."

"Not until you tell me everything."

"If I tell you can we actually study?"

"Yeah, just tell me."

"So yesterday I was at a music store when I started talking to a guy named Nate. He wouldn't leave me alone and then Santana and Quinn showed up..They started throwing eggs and slushies at me. Nate saved me from it and brought me to his house. I got a shower and we started talking. I sung for him and we ended up kissing.." Rachel noticed how Finn's hands clenched and his whole body became tense.

"Go on.." Is all Finn could say.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense." Rachel sat next to Finn on his bed and put her hand on his back. He quickly relaxed but then tensed up again.

"I'm fine. Keep going please.."

"You interupted Nate and I when you called me. I answered you told me how pretty my hair is and how amazing I am. You asked me to marry you and when I came to pick you up you wouldn't get in the car until I kissed you. You still wouldn't get into the car so then you and Nate started fist fighting..I broke you two up but in the end you told Nate I cut myself. I started crying and Nate left you at the party. That is all I know."

"You kissed me?"

"Yeah..For like two seconds.."

"Maybe we can make it longer." Finn leaned in and tried to kiss Rachel.

"What the hell Finn?" Rachel bolted up from the bed.

"Rachel.."

"I think I should go.."

"No! Wait..We need to study and..I really don't want you to leave." Finn was now standing next to Rachel with a pleadly look in his eyes.

"Umm..Okay. Science or history?" Rachel couldn't look him in the eyes. No matter how much she wanted to kiss Finn, she couldn't. Nate had called her earlier that day and set up a date for them. She was not that kind of girl.

"Science. I need more help with it."

"Okay. Name one fact about the human body."

"Umm..It is impossible to tickle yourself?"

"Yes but I don't know if Mr. Reed would give you credit. Maybe try something like throughout your life, the amount of saliva you have could fill two swimming pools or monday is the day of the week when the risk of heart attacks is the greatest."

"I didn't know any of that." The main thing Finn was focused on was the saliva fact. He wanted to make sure Rachel would fill three swimming pools because of him..

"Earth to Finn!" Rachel was waving her hands in his face.

"Sorry. I was thinking.."

"About?"

"How much I want to kiss you.."

"Then why don't you?" Rachel said with a wicked smirk, catching Finn off guard.

* * *

**Okay so sorry I took long but I had a busy week. I have my graduation soon and I sprained my ankle 6 weeks ago but since I messed up the ligaments it still isn't better. Short chapter, I'm sorry. Also the way I ended it is not what you think(:**


	6. Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

_"Earth to Finn!" Rachel was waving her hands in his face._

_"Sorry. I was thinking.."_

_"About?"_

_"How much I want to kiss you.."_

_"Then why don't you?" Rachel said with a wicked smirk, catching Finn off guard._

Had Rachel Barbra Berry just said that to Finn Hudson! No, that can't be possible. Wait, it might be since Rachel noticed Finn getting closer to her face with his eyes closed.

"RACHEL! YOUR DAD IS HERE!" Carole shouted and Rachel darted off of the bed. In her mind it was a sign from God himself that Finn and her weren't meant to kiss. To Finn it meant he needed to try harder, and Hudsons don't give up.

"I'm coming!" Rachel shouted, trying to hide the panic in her voice that was slowly going away.

"Bye Finn.." Rachel gathered her stuff and walked towards the door.

"R-Rachel?"

"Yes Finn?"

"You forgot something."

"I don't think so..I think I have everything.." Rachel started looking through her stuff.

"No you don't. You forgot this." Finn leaned down and pressed his lips against Rachel's. Rachel was actually kissing Finn back! Finn couldn't believe it but when he went to deepen the kiss, Rachel pushed his away and ran down the stairs. Finn brought his fingers up to his lips and smiled. Something was there alright.

* * *

Rachel had been stressed out ever since she got home from Finn's. He kissed her! The worst part was she kissed back and liked it. She liked Nate but it was nothing compared to Finn. Nate would never hurt her heart and to be honest Rachel would rather pick Nate over Finn as long as Nate never broke her heart. Nate was a good guy, he could kiss well, and he didn't seem to mind her cutting. Deep down she knew Finn hated her cutting. Who wouldn't? But right now Nate understood why and that is all she could ask for.

Right now she needed to focus on her date with Nate. He was coming to pick her up in two hours and she hadn't done anything to get ready. Finn had been on her mind, not to mention he wouldn't stop calling and texting her. In her mind, she would be Finn and Finn would be ingoring her calls. Never in her dreams would Finn like her! Or maybe he just wanted to get in her pants...Shit, Rachel thought, she always does that to herself. The second one would make more sense in the world but Finn was so drunk when he asked for her to kiss him. Everything was confusing! All she needed to do is go on the date with Nate and stop worrying about Finn.

* * *

Finn couldn't stop himself from smiling. He kissed Rachel! If he wasn't so big he would've jumped up and down on his bed. He was so excited for Monday. Wow, that was the first time he thought that. Rachel did things to him that no other girl did. He wanted to become a better person because of her. Of course he wouldn't change too much. Puck and Quinn wouldn't like that. Quinn looks so scary when she is angry and Finn can't help but want to run away whenever angry Quinn comes out. Finn was so lost in his excitement he barely heard his phone ringing.

"Oh hey Quinn." Finn answered the phone hoping she would be happy.

"Hi Finny." Quinn put on her innocent voice.

"What can I do for ya?"

"One thing for sure is don't say 'What can I do for ya'. Can you say annoying? Take me out tonight. On a date."

"A-a-a date?"

"Yes! We made out behind the bleachers two weeks ago but you never took me out on a date after like you said you would. Now, we are going to Breadsticks. Pick me up at 6:30. Daddy won't like it if your late." With that Quinn hung up, leaving Finn in a state of shock. No way was Finn going to take Quinn on a date! But he had no way out.

* * *

Rachel was finally ready for her date. Nate had told her to dress up and she doesn't own any dresses so she did the best she could do. Rachel decided on a long sleeve purple shirt with a v-neck and a short skirt that showed off her amazing legs. She wore high heels and put on more make-up than usual. Rachel never saw the point in ever putting on too much make-up if she was just going to get slushied or egged. She didn't cry very often but somedays she just couldn't help it.

Finally it was time for her to go on her date with Nate. He had just showed up at her house and was down stairs talking to her parents. When she walked down the stairs she saw how he didn't care if her parents were two dads instead of a mom and a dad.

"Hey." Rachel said to make her presence known.

"Wow, Rachel. You look..beautiful." Nate was looking her up and down when her father Leroy spoke.

"Bring her back by eleven thirty. Tomorrow is a school night." Nate shook both of Rachel's father's hands and then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Okay. Let's go." Nate said with a smile and walked Rachel to his car and opened the door for her.

"Your so nice to me even when you know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think Rachel." Nate said with a smile and turned on the radio.

"You have a lot more to learn. Trust me."

"Whatever you say. Do you have a nickname?"

"Uh..Other than Princess which my parents call me and if you ever try to call me that I will make you eat your own ears and the nicknames that Quinn and Santana have given me, no."

"Don't worry, I won't call you those names."

"Do you have a nickname?" Rachel flashed a coy smirk.

"No, and I never will."

"I'm gonna give you a nickname now."

"Haha, don't."

"Why?" Rachel squinted her eyes at Nate.

"Your gonna make it awful."

"No, I won't. I'll make it meaningful. You'll have one by the end of the night." Rachel smiled and after her comment the car ride was silent.

* * *

Finn was practically shaking as he got to Quinn's front door. He had never been on a date with Quinn and he never wanted too. She was sweet and nice to him at first but once he helped a "loser" out he got introduced to her scary side. Finn wasn't sure if scary Quinn would come out to play at all or if sweet Quinn would come out to play. Either way, he'd rather just stay home and text Rachel.

"H-hey Quinn..Umm..Are you ready to go?" Finn said as Quinn opened her front door.

"Yeah." She said with an innocent smile and shut the door behind her. Apparently sweet Quinn was coming out to play.

"Oh, well umm..what time should I bring you home?" Finn was getting more nervous by the second as they walked towards his car.

"Ten thirty would be nice." Quinn smiled and Finn's eyes went wide and he stepped back.

"What's wrong Finny?" Quinn tried her best to sound innocent.

"I can't do this..I can't pretend you are normally like this. Quinn I don't want to be on this date with you. Can this just be a dinner as umm..Friends?"

"Ugh, fine. But I have mission tonight to make a special someone's feelings get crushed. If I kiss you or act flirty just go along with it or I will cut off your balls. Okay?" Quinn said the last word so innocent Finn almost ran away.

"O-o-kay.." Finn opened the door for her and drove them to Breadsticks.

* * *

"So Nate, tell me your darkest secret." Rachel said in the middle of their dinner.

"My darkest secret?"

"Mhm." Rachel was getting excited and Nate noticed it. He noticed a lot of things during this dinner and couldn't stop smiling about it. She was perfect to him. Everything about Rachel Berry was perfect.

"I used to cut myself. I stopped about a year ago when my sister found it. She was so broken up about it, I just had to stop." Nate noticed Rachel look down and hide her arms under the table.

"Oh.."

"I kind of know what your going through. It's hard but you can stop, I'll help."

"What if I told you I don't need your help?" Rachel looked up.

"You need it. You can't keep doing it."

"Why not?"

"Your hurting yourself and others."

"Can we please just drop it?" Rachel knew if she kept talking about it she would cry. The date started out swimmingly but now she was thinking could this get any worse? And then it did. When Rachel looked to her left she saw Finn Hudson kissing Quinn Fabray. Her heart stopped in her chest and she blinked back a few tears. Finn played her and she fell for it.

"Rachel? Rachel? What's wrong?"

"I..I just need to go to the bathroom.." Before Nate could protest or even get a word in, Rachel jumped out of her seat and litterally ran to the bathroom. He turned his head to see what Rachel was looking at and then he saw it. Finn Hudson kissing Quinn Fabray. Why would that matter to her? Well, Finn is kind of her friend and she is tutoring him and he is kissing one of the people that make Rachel cut. Nate got an idea. He would take Finn and everyone else that makes Rachel cut out of her life. For every rude comment Nate would say a nice one to her. He couldn't wait to get his plan into action.

"Excuse me." Nate asked once he reached Finn and Quinn's table.

"Uhh..Yes?" Finn answered before Quinn shouted a nasty comment to him.

"You guys are Finn and Quinn right? Oh, wait I don't need to ask you if your Quinn. I remember you from the other day when you threw slushies and eggs at Rachel and I." Nate knew he was being rude but he still couldn't get over what she did. Then, he noticed Finn shift awkwardly away from Quinn, who didn't looked hurt by his comment at all.

"That is me, why?"

"I was just going to ask you guys nicely to leave Rachel alone for a week."

"What? Why?" Finn was a little too quick to ask the questions.

"Because you guys make her life hell but Finn most certainly knows why. I'm trying to help her, not hurt her."

"I don't hurt her." Finn sounded hurt, which got him a confused look by Quinn.

"Yes you do or do you not remember how badly she cried when you shouted... something about her?"

"Fuck off, I was drunk."

"Yeah I know. You made Rachel kiss you." Quinn gasped at Finn and hit his arm.  
"Never kiss a loser."

"She isn't a loser!" The two boys said at the same time. They were glaring at each other when Rachel walked up. She hadn't cried over it, she cut. Nate noticed how Rachel had her arms behind her back, only people who have something to hide do that.

"What's going on Nate?" Rachel asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Just having some friendly conversation." Nate flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes and took one of Rachel's arms. She flinched and Finn noticed it.

"Why are you two here?" Quinn asked sharply.

"We are on a date." Rachel said and didn't look at Finn.

"A d-date?" Finn asked completely crushed.

"Yeah." Nate responded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Rachel?"

"S-sure." Both walked away towards the door.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Why are you here with him after what happened today?" Finn whispered the last part.

"Why are you here, sucking on Quinn's face after what happened today?" Rachel whispered the last part just like Finn did.

"She kissed me..I don't like her.." Finn was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I like Nate and he is better for me..He has always protected me and has been nice..He never has thrown a slushie or egg at me. I'll be you tutor still but nothing more.." Rachel hurried away, almost in tears.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah but I think I am gonna be needing your help." Rachel smiled a little at Nate and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Nate was blushing and had a goofy grin on his face.

"For being nice." Rachel smiled and walked back with him to their table but when she went to sit down she saw Finn make eye contact with her before kissing Quinn. She thought, go ahead and _take a bite of my heart tonight._

* * *

**_Sorry that it took so long..I had to get my leg put into a cast and it's just a mess plus I'm going to an Idina Menzel concert so I can't pay attention. I'm so excited! If it sucks, I'm sorry. I've been writing two other stories. I may publish them if you guys want it._**


	7. Parents, Who Needs Them?

Finn couldn't help but feel completely awful about what happened with Rachel. She was crushed after he kissed Quinn. If Rachel had kissed Nate he would be crushed too. He would even beat the hell out of Nate for kissing his Rachel right there. Only now his Rachel is no longer his and never would be as long as Nate was in the picture. He needed a plan and fast..

"So Finny, when is our next date?" Quinn smiled her perfect teeth as she came up to Finn who was getting books out of his locker.

"Uhh..Never." Finn closed his locker and went to walk away.

"Whoa! That's not what you were saying last night!" Quinn was hurt, how could Finn Hudson pass up a chance to be with her?

"We made out! Not a big deal. I can't date you. A friend of mine likes you a lot. Maybe you should find out who." Finn tried walking away but Quinn grabbed his arm.

"I want you, Finn. Please, just give me a chance. I'll be a good girlfriend and I won't be so bitchy. Just please!" Quinn was shouting at Finn and most people were looking.

"Quinn, don't change yourself for a guy. I have a plan but it only works if we don't actually like each other."

"Fine..I don't really like you anyway."

"Meet me on the football field." Finn walked away but quickly stopped when he saw Rachel walking down the hall. She didn't have the chance to look at him before a slushie was thrown at her face. Finn couldn't even help her out before someone else did. It was someone he'd never seen before, a girl he's never seen before.

"Rachel! Can you see?" Lila shouted.

"She can't. Slushies knock the wind out of her sometimes so she can't talk. The girls bathroom is over there." Finn pointed to the girls bathroom and smiled.

"Thanks.." Lila said and grabbed hold of Rachel's arm.

"I'll help." Finn said and walked after her.

"No need to help. I've got it. Hold on Rachel. I'll call Nate."

"You know Nate?"

"I'm his sister." Lila is on the phone with Nate before Finn could say anything. He was angry, of course.

"I'm here!" Nate shouts and hugs Lila.

"I can see."

"Thanks for calling, come on Chel." Nate says and they pull Rachel into the bathroom. Finn couldn't help but get angry. Nate shouldn't be the one giving Rachel a nickname. That was his job. Finn needed to talk to Quinn.

* * *

"Feel better?" Nate asked after Rachel was cleaned off and changed her clothes.

"Kinda. Lila, who were you talking too?" Rachel looked at Lila, whoever talked to Lila wanted to help her. She would thank that person once she got the name.

"Uhh..Flynn..No Finn! His name was Finn." Once the name Finn left Lila's lips she touched her wrists. She couldn't help it, bad habbits are hard to break.

"He should learn to stay away from you..Whenever he or his friends are near you, you get hurt." Nate noticed her grab her wrist.

"I'm his tutor so I can't exactly stay away from him.."

"Uhh..Is this a conversation I should hear?" Lila cut in and when no one answered her she left.

"Why not?"

"I'm getting paid to help him with his grades. I like tutoring people and his mother is very sweet. He is nice to me when I tutor him so it doesn't matter. I'm staying his tutor. If you really want to help me, don't tell me what to do if it doesn't involve my 'problem'."

"Fine.." Nate just stood there staring at Rachel.

"Look, his mom is a sweet woman. Finn needs his grades to go up. I am just helping her out. I don't have a mom..It feels good to have her welcome me..She likes to talk to me a lot and I like talking to her...I'm not going to stop."

"Chel, I understand." Nate flashed her a small smile and kissed her cheek.

"Good because I would've put my acting skills to the test and cried so you would let me and still help me if that didn't work."

"On one condition.." Nate smiled and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"And what is that?" Rachel smiled a little.

"You allow me the pleasure of having you be my girlfriend." Nate smiled a little and his eyes filled with worry.

"O-okay." Rachel smiled fully now and kissed his lips softly.

Once she pulled away, Nate pulled her back and kissed her again.

"We have to go to class. We will do this later. Okay?" Rachel smiled and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm guessing I should walk you to class?"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want to make you too late on your first day. See ya." Rachel quickly walked out of the bathroom and walked to her math class with one Finn Hudson.

* * *

Finn was waiting for Quinn to show up at the football field. He was more anixous than ever. His whole plan would only work if Quinn agreed to it.

"You wanted me to meet you here." Finn jumped when he heard Quinn speak.

"Oh hey." Finn cleared his throat.

"What is your plan?"

"Well, I know you want to be more popular and I, myself want to make a girl jealous. We will pretend to be together. It's a win-win situation." Finn was extremely nervous. What if she said no? What if she wanted to know who Finn wanted to make jealous? He didn't want to tell her..

"Fine. But the only way I'll agree to this is if you tell me who you want to make jealous."

"W-what? Why?" Finn was shifting awkwardly.

"Because I want to know who can make you pass up me. I'm smokin'. Santana tells me it all the time. I'm Ice Queen but people still put up with me because I'm gorgeous. Now. Tell. Me. Who. She. Is."

"Your gonna laugh at me.." Finn looked down.

"It's man-hands, right?" Once Quinn said man-hands Finn winced and clenched his fists.

"Don't call her that." Finn sneered.

"Of course. Why is she so special?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"She just is.."

"Like a week ago you barely knew she was alive. What changed?"

"Quinn, I can't say. She doesn't want me to know but I do. All you need to know is that it's a secret...One I don't intend on telling you."

"Fine..Whatever. But just to let you know, it's said she is dating that Nate kid." Quinn smirked when she saw Finn's reaction.

"What?" He roared. He was so angry that it was scaring Quinn. She knew then, she hit a nerve.

"I- forget I said anything... You can still win her over...Uhh..Just calm down.."

"I have to go." Finn ran off before Quinn could say anything else.

Finn had to get away. Rachel was with Nate? No..No..No..No! He had to get her away. Finn had to prove his love to her. The only way to get Rachel away from that jackass Nate was to get his mother to call her to come over and tutor him. That was it! She would come over and tutor him but it would have to be tonight. People usually don't get too involved with someone in one day. This would have to work.

"Mom.." Finn said while coming into the house.

"Yes honey?" Carole said while coming down the stairs.

"I need you to call Rachel over. You know, so umm..She could help me with homework."

"Sure but I might not be here. I have work so no one else is allowed to be in the house, got it?" Was Finn's mother giving him the right to make-out with Rachel without any interuptions?

"Got it. Just call her? I'm gonna take a shower. Okay?" Finn was already walking up the stairs when he heard his mother say okay. He couldn't wait. This was going to be amazing.

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone while watching a movie with Nate.

"Hi Rachel, it's Carole. Finn needs some help with homework tonight and I was wondering if you would come over to help him?" Nate was busy watching the movie and Rachel couldn't help but worry. What if Nate got mad about it?

"Uhh..Sure..why not.." Rachel bit her lip when Nate looked at her.

"Thank you sweetie. Can I expect you over in fifteen?" Carole said gleefully.

"Umm..Make it twenty."

"I'll be gone by then. I have work and I wanted to see you before I left."

"Uhh..I'll leave right now. So make it ten. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Carole hung up and Rachel turned to Nate.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later?"

"Wait, where are you going? We haven't finished the movie!" Nate got up and moved to stand next to Rachel.

"Finn's mom called.." Rachel stopped talking when she saw the color leave Nate's face.

"What's the big deal? He won't do anything to make me cut..If I think I will I'll call you or come over so I won't. I'll be fine." Rachel grabbed her stuff and kissed Nate on the cheek before leaving. Nate honestly didn't want Finn to be with Rachel because he knew Finn liked Rachel. Even if a guy is drunk you don't act the way he did without liking that girl while being sober. He couldn't stop her, he liked her too much.

* * *

Meanwhile Finn just finished up in the shower and was bored. He wanted to wait to try to do his homework but there was nothing else to do. Until he saw Rachel's song book. He hadn't read it in a while and he wanted to again. Finn mine as well read it again. He flipped to the page he left off and started to read then he got an idea. He was going to write her a song! Since his mother told him he has ten minutes to start. This'll be fun.

_Sometimes in the middle of the night_

_Your name escapes from my lips_

_Sometimes without meaning to I think of you_

_And my heart rips closer every time_

_Forgetting you're not mine_

_And I'm begging for another chance_

_To prove to you that I can be everything you want_

That is all Finn got in before the doorbell rung. When he looked down at what he wrote, he was proud. Rachel inspired him and he can't wait to finish it. Nate couldn't have written a song like this, so haha! He is better than Nate.

"Finn! Rachel is here!" Carole shouted at Finn after she let Rachel in.

"I got it! I'll be done in a second." Finn quickly looked in the mirror and made sure his hair was perfect. He darts down the stairs and smiles at Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel returns his hey with a hello and returns his smile with a small one.

"I'll leave you two alone to do homework." Carole hugged Finn and Rachel before leaving.

"Soo..what do you need help with?" Rachel questioned.

"Uhh..A lot. Math class and spanish. I could've called someone but I don't know any smart people in both classes."

"I'm in both classes with you.." Rachel whispered and just looked up at Finn.

"Really? Oh..Woow..Sorry."

"I'm used to it. No need to worry."

"Oh..Okay..Cool." Both noticed how much tension was in the room and it was becoming very awkward, very quick.

"Shall we go up to your room to do homework or just stand by the door?"

"Sure, let's go." Finn flashed her a smile and started walking towards the stairs.

When they got to Finn's room Rachel quickly ran to the desk and sat down instead of next to Finn on his bed. The last time Rachel sat next to Finn on his bed things didn't go very well.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Uhh..Spanish."

"Okay.." Rachel put her spanish textbook on the desk but her notebook caught her eye.

"What's wrong?" Finn noticed Rachel staring at his desk.

"Y-y-you wrote in my notebook?" Rachel's voice was small and Finn barely heard it.

"O-oh..Yeah I was writing a song. I thought it would be a surprise when I gave it back." Finn couldn't believe he made that up on the spot. He didn't even realize he had written in her notebook. Rachel hadn't said anything but by the look on her face made Finn realize she was gonna cry.

"Uhh.. You okay?" Finn asked while walking towards Rachel.

"I-I don't like people writing in my notebook. It's mine..No one is supposed to write in it.."

"Look, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I can rip it out."

"No..Finish your song while I um...make a phone call." Rachel got up with her cellphone and ran out of the room. Finn knew he messed up big but he also knew that he had to make the song less about Rachel and their..well whatever they were. It had to be like a song based off a movie. He would tell Rachel that she was his muse. That would make her happy, right? So Finn got to work.

_Sometimes in the middle of the night_

_Your name escapes from my lips_

_Sometimes without meaning to I think of you_

_And my heart rips closer every time_

_Forgetting you're not mine_

_And I'm begging for another chance_

_To prove to you that I can be everything you want me to be_

_I can prove to you that our last kiss made you a new part of me_

_Yeah, I can prove to you_

_Sometimes when they say your name a smile flicks across my face_

_Sometimes without ever wanting to_

_I accidently on purpose catch your gaze_

_Closer every time_

_Reliving our ast times and begging for another chance_

_To prove to you that I can be everything you want me to be_

_And I can prove to you that our first dance_

_Sparked love instantly_

_I can prove to you_

_Yeah, I can prove_

_Without ya, nights are sleepless_

_I can prove that I can be your prince _

_All of the time wasting away, knowing deep inside _

_We should've never said goodbye_

_And I can prove to you_

It was musical genius! Some parts Finn got from movies he saw his mom watch. He couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

"Sorry I took so long.." Rachel came back inside his room.

"It's fine because I just happened to finish my song." Finn smiled but it dropped when he noticed Rachel's puffy eyes.

"Okay, can I read it or..?" Finn knew Rachel wouldn't wanna take about it so he dropped it.

"Of course you can. You let me read yours." Finn smiled and gave her the notebook. After reading the first few lines Rachel put it down.

"I'll read it after homework." That left Finn confused while Rachel was about to burst into tears. She had just fought with Nate over this on the phone. She said it wasn't Finn's fault that she wanted to cut again. Nate begged to differ and pointed out all the times she has been hurt in three days. It was driving her crazy. She needed to get away from both Nate and Finn. A roadtrip would be nice. Maybe she could convince her dads to visit her long lost mother..Maybe everything would be better than.

* * *

Rachel helped Finn with his homework and was about to leave when Finn asked her to read his song.

"Uhh..Not today. I'm tired and I need to talk to my dads about something. Maybe another day."

"Ohh..Okay.." Rachel couldn't help but notice the sullen look on Finn's face.

"Uhh...I'll read it now if you'd like. I'm just tired and I really need to talk to my dads."

"You can talk to me. It might make you less tired." Finn was kind of pleading with Rachel at that point.

"Where is your dad?" Rachel blurted it out pretty quickly.

"H-he um..Died when I was a baby. Why?" Finn wasn't sure if he should of told her about that.

"I have two dads..I don't have a mom..." Finn saw the hurt in Rachel's face.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes... I know her name... It's Shelby...My dads say I look like her. Jewish nose and all." Tears started to run down Rachel's face.

"Well, why don't you contact her?"

"Because my dads..When I asked for my mom one time they looked hurt. I was four and I got home from the first grade. I asked why I didn't have a mommy. They both looked at me like I stabbed them in the heart and when I told them I wanted my mommy it was like I was twisting the knife. I'm afraid to ask again."

"If I still had my dad I would try to spend the most time with him."

"Yeah but if you did you wouldn't make your mother think she isn't good enough." Rachel then burst into sobs and Finn went to touch her but she moved away.

"Don't cry. Your dads will understand. Come on, look at me." Rachel looked up and Finn almost started to cry when he looked into those big eyes.

"They won't feel that way. Just tell them that you want to know her because she gave birth to you and she has parents that are techically your grandparents so you wanna get to know the..third side of your family." Finn was rubbing Rachel's back and she was leaning against his chest.

"Will you be there when I call her?"

"Of course." Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. For some reason Rachel didn't tell Nate this. She had been thinking it all day long but Finn could relate in a way.

"Thank you. Do you still want me to read your song?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to." Rachel smiled a little and grabbed her notebook. Rachel finished reading the song and smiled, a real smile. It made Finn smile back.

"That was amazing!" Rachel tackled Finn into a hug.

"Haha, thanks."

"What story or person made you write that?" They were still in a hug when Rachel asked the question.

"You..And practically every love story."

"M-me?" Rachel asked once she pulled away and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah...You were my muse." Finn smiled a little.

"I have to go talk to my dads now. The song was beautiful, Finn." Rachel smiled before she moved away and grabbed her stuff.

"Hey, text me so I can be there when you call your mom, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Rachel was shaking by the time she walked up to her fathers. She was so nervous, she could barely breathe. How would she ask them? This wouldn't be easy but she had to try it. This would go well as long as they know she loves them. Say what Finn said..Finn. Did she really just spill her thoughts to Finn? And had she really been his muse for a love song? Oh, this was a long day.

"Dads, I need to talk to you."

"What is it honey?" Her papa asked.

"I want to um...Call my mother." Both of her dads dropped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"What?" Her dad asked.

"I want to call my mom. I love both of you but I would just like to know her. Meet her family. I am her daughter.."

"Yes, you are but she gave you up."

"Maybe she changed her mind. I can at least try."

"Why?" Her dad said after the room fell silent.

"Because I need to get away from this town. From everyone in it. I can't stay here for another week. I think it's a good time to umm..Meet her."

"Is it that bad?" Her dads both knew what it was about.

"Yeah..I got two slushies thrown at me today and a week ago I had my locker filled with dirt. At the music store two cheerleaders threw eggs and slushies at me for no reason."

"Aw, sweetie." Her papa got up to hug her.

"I just want to get away and know my mother. Maybe she went through the same thing as me. Please?"

"O-o-kay." Her dad choked out before giving Rachel a hug.

"It's only six o'clock so I think you can still call her." Her dad went into his office.

"You have her phone number?"

"Yes..She called on your birthday. She tells us to say happy birthday for her."

"Are you serious?" Rachel choked out before feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry.."

"I-I wanna call her now."

"Here we go!" Her dad gave her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Once Rachel had it in her hands she ran out the door and into her car. She need Finn. Rachel stopped her car out front of his house but couldn't move. Why was she going to Finn instead of Nate? Nate is her boyfriend not Finn. Her boyfriend who hates Finn more than anyone. She needed Finn right now. She would deal with Nate later. Rachel finally got out of her car and walked up to Finn's door.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Finn asked when he opened the door. Rachel only held up a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Is that?" Rachel just nodded and Finn let her come inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Y-yeah. Now or never."

"Right, do you want to use my house phone or your cellphone?"

"Cellphone."

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah." Rachel dialed the numbers into her phone and pressed send.

"Hello?" Rachel froze when she heard the voice on the other line. She had heard it before. One time when she picked up the phone and when she said her dads weren't home she remembered the woman crying. She had spoken to her mother before.

"Who is this?" Shelby said again.

"H-h-hi. Umm..Is this S-Shelby?" Rachel's voice was unstable.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel didn't hear anything after she said her full name.

"Berry? As in daughter to Hiram and LeRoy Berry?"

"Yes."

"Why are you calling me?" Shelby's voice sounded hurt.

"A-are you my mom?"

"Yes." Rachel started to cry instead of respond.

"Rachel, please stop crying." She heard Shelby say.

"You call every year on my birthday?" Rachel tried to say.

"Yeah, I didn't miss it this year, did I?"

"N-no. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Sweetie, your welcome." Shelby responded with a little bit of happiness in her voice.

"Where do you live?"

"New York. I work at a college."

"What college?"

"NYADA. I teach theater."

"Do you sing?"

"Sometimes but not a lot. Do you sing?"

"Sometimes. I've been told I'm very good but I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I sung in front of my L.A. class covered in a slushie and no one clapped but my teach makes me think I'm not." When Rachel looked up at Finn she saw the hurt look on his face.

"That's horrible! Who would do that?"

"It's normal..Do you think I could come visit you?"

"Umm..Rachel, I'm not sure your dads would be okay with that."

"They are. It's why I called. I need to leave and I wanted to meet you."

"Sweetie, you can't live with me."

"I know, I meant for like a week."

"O-okay but when?"

"Now."

"Now? Like right now?"

"Like tomorrow? Please..I need to leave this awful town."

"I'll need to talk to your parents but I'm okay with it."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and they said their goodbyes.

"You are leaving?" Finn asked, with a hurt look on his face.

"Just for a week or two. Why? Gonna need to find someone else for your friends to pick on?" Finn looked even more hurt when he looked down at Rachel.

"There was no need for that.."

"I'm sorry.. I-I don't know why I said it... I'm going to go home so I can talk to my dads."

"Whatever." Rachel didn't realize her comment would hurt Finn.

"Bye." She kissed Finn's cheek and left. Finn just stood there for awhile before realizing that he needed to call off his plan with Quinn. He didn't want to make Rachel jealous anymore. Finn was already beating Nate. She came to him for support instead of her boyfriend. It was perfect, no need for Quinn.

* * *

**I saw Idina Menzel live and I almost died but anyway sorry I take so long. I needed a song for this chapter so my friend needed to write it. Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Grow Some Balls

Rachel Berry...Rachel Berry...Rachel fucking Berry was ruining Finn's life. He couldn't stop thinking about her! How is that fair? Finn was trying to have a nice conversation with his own mother but his thoughts still trailed to Rachel Berry. Was she leaving tomorrow? Was she gonna end up moving to New York with her mom? Would she be okay after seeing her mom? Finn had all of these questions that he couldn't or anyone else but Rachel could answer! Finn couldn't stand it anymore, he had to call her! Finn had scrolled down to Rachel's contact but stopped himself. Maybe she was asleep..Maybe she was busy...Or her phone had died. He better wait till tomorrow..No! He needed to grow some balls and call her.

"Hey." Finn said.

"Finn, do you need something? I'm packing for New York."

"Y-You are?"

"Yeah..I leave at ten thirty tomorrow."

"Wow, that's quick." Finn chuckled nervously.

"Umm..Well when you explain that you get called man-hands everyday and get slushies or eggs thrown at you, people tend to give you what you want. It's called pity."

"Oh..D-do I pity you?" Finn didn't really know what pity was and by the sound of

Rachel's voice, she didn't like it very much.

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't think I pity you."

"Well okay then, thanks for calling to tell me you don't pity me."

"I called you...to...umm..." Finn was trying to make up an excuse but failed.

"To what?" Damn Rachel and her eagerness!

"To know when you leave, to know of I could possibly text you, and to know if you'd like to meet my step-brother Kurt."

"Uhh..Yes, you can text me. You already know I'm leaving tomorrow and how could I meet Kurt?"

"He lives in New York. I can call him tomorrow before school. He is a singer too and he is gay." Finn was feeling pretty proud of himself for having Kurt.

"Haha, well I'll text you later, Finn. Bye."

"Bye." Finn smiled and hung up. She was gonna text him! He was so excited! How pathetic...

* * *

Rachel was on the train to New York! She was going to the city of dreams!

Goodbye Lima and hello New York City! Screw all of those jocks, one Rachel Berry is moving on to bigger and better things. She would meet her mom in less than thirty minutes! THIRTY MINUTES! This was huge! Maybe her mom could help her with her boy trouble. Finn liked her, a lot but Nate did too. Nate would never hurt her. Always protect her heart. It was that simple but her mom could possibly help. Then things got more complicated..Finn texted her.

Finn: Hey, enjoying the train ride? (:

Rachel: Hey Finn! (: Why are you texting me when you should be paying attention to your math class?

Finn: You can teach it to me later(: I wanna know how you are? Are you nervous?

Rachel: Yes but excited too! I mean, I get to meet the one person in my life that won't be able to really judge me. She will have to get to know me before she does that.

Finn: Don't let anyone's judgement change you. Your perfect just the way you are. Hey, Bruno Mars thinks so too. (:

Rachel: If I was with you right now, I would slap you! But thank you. I am pulling into the station now..Wish me luck? (:

Finn: I would but you don't need it, just be yourself. (:

Rachel: Thanks, Cowboy. (;

Finn: Cowboy?

Rachel: You still have cowboy wallpaper in your room. It's a little nickname. If you don't like it, too bad..Cowboy (; Text ya later!

Rachel couldn't believe she just flirted with Finn..She needed to stop! She has Nate, who didn't text her in the middle of class...That doesn't matter! Playing it safe! That is what she needed. But right now, she needed to find Shelby.

"Rachel?" A beautiful brunette with a jewish nose and gorgeous green eyes asked.

"Shelby?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Have a nice train ride, sweetie?"

"Uhh..Yeah. I mean, it was a train ride.." Rachel was babbling and Shelby just smiled.

"That's good. Come on, let's go to my apartment." Shelby put her arm around Rachel and they started walking out of the building.

"S-Shelby?" Rachel asked after they got into the taxi.

"Yes?"

"Am I...I'll just ask when we get to your apartment."

"Okay." Shelby simply smiled.

They arrived at Shelby's apartment and once they got inside Rachel looked around. It looked like something she would pick out..It seemed so Rachel..Rachel assumed mother like daughter.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Uhh..Am I..umm..ugly?" Once Rachel said it she could see the shock in Shelby's eyes.

"Of course not! Your beautiful!"

"Then why don't I feel it..and why do people tell me the opposite all the time?" Rachel wanted to cry. Why did she ask that!

"Because, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Some people think Barbra is ugly when she is gorgeous."

"Who?"

"Barbra Streisand."

"Never heard of her."

"What?" Shelby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Uhh..?"

"We have to watch Funny Girl!"

"Ohh..But..Can we finishing talking first?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, yeah!" Shelby smiled and both sat down.

"When you were in school, did you ever get made fun of?"

"Yes but not all the time. I had friends and some of them I have today." Rachel

looked down, was it just her or did people really hate her?

"You'll find friends, sweetie."

"Not in Lima.."

"So? You have another year after you finish this school year."

"You don't understand! I get picked on everyday! When I'm absent, people literally tell me they missed throwing slushies at me! They said their day wasn't complete without it! Oh, and this one girl Quinn Fabray hates me! This perfect little blonde has set out to ruin my life! During class, her goals for this year were to be the head cheerleader, be in all honor classes, and destroy my life! No teacher said anything!" Rachel was pacing by the time she ended her rant.

"There will people who do that. It'll get better. You have to find an outlet for your pain."

"I have! But everyone is trying to make me stop!"

"Why would they do that?" Shelby asked, obviously confused.

"Because.." Rachel couldn't believe she just unloaded almost everything to her mother, who barely knows her. She needed to change the subject.

"Nevermind, How about we watch that movie and tomorrow you show me New York or something?" Rachel was biting her bottom lip and held into her wrists.

"Y-yeah maybe you should unpack first. We can have a little snack and if you want to talk about it then we will."

"Well..I'm sorry for unloading that on you. I mean, you don't know me at all.."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Sweetie, your dads..They tell me about you. Well all they know. They said your vegan, your favorite color is pink, you love to sing, you can be over dramatic, you have a kind heart, you hate the way you look, you keep a lot of secrets, and you are a strong woman."

"Uhh..That's not all there is to me."

"I know but that's is what I was like..Well it is still kind of me but I do kind of know you. Oh, and you have nightmares.." Shelby looked like she wanted to say something else but didn't.

"Wait, how did you know I have nightmares?" Rachel finally asked. Was her mother psychic? If so, then maybe her mom could tell how her life turns out..

"Your dads."

"How would they know?"

"They said you wake up screaming sometimes..About blood and cutting things. Which is why they don't understand the fact you want to be a doctor."

"Ugh, they need to just leave me alone.."

"Why?"

"Because if they knew the truth then they would be so disappointed. They understand nothing! Just like Nate! He keeps trying to make me stop doing what helps. he barely knows me! UGH!"

"Who is Nate?" Shelby was confused once again. Rachel was turning out to be one complex daughter.

"The boy I'm dating...Well I guess dating.. He says he has been threw what I am going threw but I don't believe him. I just don't believe anything anymore. That is why I needed to get away." Rachel crossed her arms and looked away. This was her mother, not her therapist.

"Sweetie, please just talk to me. Your dads say you keep a lot of secrets. Tell them to me. I won't tell your dads.. I want to know my daughter. We mine as well get to know each other right now."

"Uhh..Okay. But I know nothing about you."

"How about I say something about myself and you say something about yourself. Simple?"

"Y-yeah. I guess so."

"I want to be on Broadway." Shelby offered first.

"I write songs." Shelby smiled which made Rachel want to smile back.

"I am left-handed."

"I cut myself." Shelby didn't say anything after that. She just stared at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel looked back at her with wide eyes. That just slipped out. She was gonna say that she has a weird obsession with gold stars but that just came out..There was no coming back.

"You what?" Shelby finally said.

"I..Umm..Cut myself..."

"I-I don't believe it." Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed up her sleeves. She was tried of this act.

"Believe it now?" Rachel saw the horror in Shelby's eyes and quickly pushed her sleeves back down.

"W-why?" Shelby choked out.

"It's my way of feeling better. I don't normally cry anymore or write songs about it. I just cut. The first time it hurt but after about the fourth time I started feeling better."

"You need to stop. Right. Now." Rachel rolled her eyes again and shook her head no.

"What do you mean no? Rachel, you could seriously hurt yourself!" Rachel can go check off having your mother be disappointed in you on her list of things to do with your mother.

"I'll get over it." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"What if you cut too deep and end up bleeding to death! That happens!" Rachel noticed how her mother talks a lot with her hands.

"I know. I don't care. As long as I have to go back to that school I will continue to cut. Nate and Finn have been trying to get me to stop. Nate says to call him when I feel the need to cut and he will talk me out of it. Finn says to write a song about it like the one he heard before but I don't feel like it. I don't feel like doing anything but cutting. It's that simple."

"Rachel, listen to me. I don't think you need to cut. You are so used to it that you keep doing it. It's what is expected when something hurtful happens. Just please, call me to talk about it or visit if you need too. Please stop." When Rachel looked into her mother's eyes she saw something that Nate didn't have. It was like whenever she cut herself, she was also cutting her mother..If that made any sense at all. She wasn't just hurting herself. Finn had the same look..She needed to go back being friend with Nate. Knowing a guy for like three days and making them your boyfriend isn't the best idea.

"O-okay..I'll try to stop..Can we watch Funny Girl now?" Shelby chuckled a little and smiled.

"We can always watch Funny Girl." Shelby smiled and put on Funny Girl. Rachel actually loved the movie. It touched her. Well, who wouldn't it touch? Since Shelby told her all about Barbra Streisand it left Rachel wondering one question, could she be the next Barbra Streisand with her looks or her voice? Wait, did she even have a chance?

"Rachel! Rachel! RACHEL!" Shelby yelled which snapped Rachel out of her day dreaming.

"Uhh..What?"

"Your phone, it's ringing." Rachel rushed to her phone and say it was Finn. Not Nate, it was Finn.

"Uhh..Hello?"

"Hey! How are you?" Finn quickly responded with excitement in his voice.

"Umm..Fine..I guess..You?" Rachel felt awkward with her mother looking at her.

"Good, well better now I'm talking to you. So what is your mom like?"

"S-she is..uhh..looking at me right now..So I umm..Am gonna go."

"Ohh..Can I get a picture at least then?"

"I guess..I need to send one to my dads anyway.."

"Okay. Cool. Text me then?"

"Sure.." When Rachel hung up her mother looked at her confused.

"Was that Nate?"

"No..Finn.."

"Oh..He wanted a picture of us?"

"Yeah..He umm..Was there when I called you. His dad died when he like six months old during the war. Finn gave me the courage to call you." Shelby smiled at the last sentence.

"That's sweet. So, we gonna give him that picture?" Shelby chuckled and smiled.

"Sure..Why not.." Rachel took a picture of both of them smiling. It was the best picture she had actually taken..She really did look happy.

"Good?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead and walked into the kitchen. Rachel sent the picture to her dads and Finn. She didn't even bother with Nate. Finn quickly replied.

Finn: You both are gorgeous. You can tell she is your mom. Can she sing like you?

Rachel: I don't know..It doesn't matter..

"Rachel, what do you want for dinner?" Shelby called in from the kitchen.

"Uhh..I don't know. I'll be right there to look."

Finn: It does matter. What's wrong? You okay?

Rachel: Other than telling my mother everything about my fucked up life, realizing I need to break up with Nate, and figuring out that I never want to leave New York, I'm fine. I gotta go..Bye.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Rachel was breaking up with Nate..This was offically the best day ever. Good thing he grew some balls and talked to her. Everything in this world has a place and in Finn's mind Rachel's place is in his arms.


	9. It's Called Glee Club

**Sorry I took so long! Please review! I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not! Pleaseee! I will update sooner if you do!**

* * *

Rachel awoke to Shelby singing in the shower. She was belting out the final verse to Defying Gravity. It was amazing…No scratch that, it was beyond amazing. There were no words. Rachel had to go home tomorrow and she was dreading it. She wasn't ready to face everyone again and hear all the rumors why she was gone for two weeks. Who knows what people would make up and knowing the students at McKinley it would be brutal. Rachel simply wasn't ready to leave New York or her mother. Shelby and her were basically a match made in heaven.

"Rachel!" Shelby shouted as she got out of the shower.

"Yes?" Rachel asked as she walked to the door.

"I just realized I haven't heard you sing yet and you are going home tomorrow." Shelby opened the door in just a towel wrapped around her body.

"Don't remind me…" Rachel mumbled.

"Sweetie, you can always come back." Shelby saw the sorrow in Rachel's eyes.

"I know…I just really hate that school. I like it here…" Shelby had to swallow the lump that forming in her throat. All Shelby ever wanted was to be close to Rachel and now she finally gets that.

"I like having you here." Rachel smiled a little.

"So…You get dressed and after I'll sing for you okay?" Shelby nodded and Rachel walked back to her new room. How was Shelby going to make her only daughter feel better? She could move to Lima…She would need to get a new job and everything. Plus, would that really help Rachel at all? What Rachel needs is to get out of that school. Her parents wouldn't agree to have her more here…If Shelby wanted to be closer to Rachel she would have to move to Lima.

"Are you ready?" Rachel shouted a half an hour later.

"Just let me put my make-up on."

"You don't need make-up!"

"Neither do you but you still put it on!" Shelby shouted to get Rachel to leave her alone about that. Rachel always said Shelby was gorgeous yet Rachel refused to believe she was gorgeous herself.

"Hurry up!" Rachel shouted. She just wanted to get this over with. She would let Shelby pick the song. It was easier that way.

"I'm coming!" Shelby shouted as she came into the living room with barely any make-up on.

"You don't have any make-up on." Rachel said with a smile.

"I know and you aren't going to either." Shelby cupped Rachel's face in her hands and started to wipe away Rachel's make-up. Rachel was trying to get away like a child would which made Shelby start laughing and caused Rachel to start as well.

"There we go." Shelby said with a smile.

"I hate you."

"I love you, beautiful." Shelby smiled again at Rachel.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't lie. Get over yourself."

"Whatever. What song shall I sing?"

"On My Own." Shelby had taken Rachel to see Les Mis and Rachel has been obsessed with the song.

"Fine." Rachel tried to hide her excitement. Rachel started playing the opening keys on the piano and soon lost herself in the song. She had completely forgotten that she was singing to Shelby.

"That was amazing!" Shelby shouted when Rachel finished.

"Really?" People have told Rachel before that she could sing but for some reason when Shelby said it, it meant more.

"Hell yes!" Shelby smiled and hugged Rachel.

"Thanks…I don't really sing in front of people…"

"Why?"

"I told you…When I did no one clapped." Rachel looked down and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, they are fools. You are amazing; Broadway amazing. Trust me, I would know. I teach music and you are better than some of my students."

"Seriously?" Rachel was shocked…She never really took singing lessons.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Not really…So um…I'm going home tomorrow. Do you think I could visit sometime soon?"

"No." Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh…"

"I'm moving to Lima." Rachel's face didn't show happiness or excitement, it just showed confusion.

"What?"

"I am moving to Lima. From what you tell me, your school could use a Glee club. Not to mention the fact that I don't think I can live without being near you. I'd miss you way too much." Rachel smiled and hugged Shelby.

"I'd miss you too." Rachel finally said while hugging Shelby.

"Are you prepared to have your mother living in Lima with you?"

"Yes! That is basically all I've ever wanted."

"Good, you're not going to be upset that I'll probably be working at your school?"

"No…Not really…Maybe they will even leave me alone because you are there." Rachel said with a shrug.

"They need too. So, are you going to be in my Glee club?" Shelby asked while petting Rachel's hair.

"I don't know…My dads want me to become a doctor so that takes up a lot of my time…You should just be a normal teacher. Can you teach anything else?"

"English and science…Is there any openings?"

"For AP English…10th grade." Rachel responded after thinking about it.

"Your class?"

"Yeah, it is. Oh gosh, my mother is gonna be my teacher."

"First of all, it's going to be, not gonna be." Shelby said with a wink which caused them both to laugh.

"Second of all, I am going to be the best teacher you've ever had."

"Oh joy." Rachel said with a smile.

"I haven't made this move official yet but I will move there, okay?"

"Yeah…I just don't know how I'm going to survive high school…Is college going to be this bad!?" Worry was written all over Rachel's face as she thought of how college would be.

"I don't believe so. It's your last night, what do you want to do?"

"I just want to spend time with you. Maybe watch one of the Barbra movies I haven't seen?"

"Uh…Have you seen Yentl?"

"Nope, is it good? I have only seen Funny Girl, The Way We Were, Hello, Dolly!, and Nuts."

"Well then, you need to see Yentl. Barbra directed it herself while she starred in it. It just happens to be one of my favorites."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that every Barbra movie is one of your favorites." Rachel said with a laugh. Shelby froze when Rachel called her 'mom'. It was the first time and it made Shelby's heart soar; all she has ever wanted was to be a mother to Rachel.

"You okay?" Rachel was worried how Shelby would react to calling her mom.

"Perfect." Shelby smiled and tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, let's watch Yentl." Shelby and Rachel ended up watching Yentl and falling asleep.

* * *

Shelby had been without Rachel for two days now and she missed her so much. She had worked out a plan with her school so she could go to Lima for about six months. Shelby pleaded her case by saying how a lot of schools aren't into the arts and kids that are get bullied. She said she would build a Glee club in order to help stop the bullying and make kids get into the arts. Shelby won right away. It helped a lot when she used her own daughter as a explain.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked after Rachel picked up her phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm allowed to come to Lima for six months to be the English teacher and run a Glee club!" Excitement was radiating off of Shelby's voice.

"That's great!" Rachel wasn't in the happiest moods in the world. She hadn't got the chance to really breakup with Nate. They talked and everything but he avoided any conversation that involved moving too fast. Then, Finn kept hanging out with Quinn and other Cheerios. He only texted her or called her at night. Rachel started to think he was keeping their friendship or whatever they were a secret from everyone.

"You okay?" Shelby asked after hearing the sadness in Rachel's tone.

"I'm fine. Being in this school is just bringing my spirit down, that's all. I got two slushies today so I'm not in the happiest mood."

"I wish I could help…I already spoke to your parents about this by the way. They are totally okay with what I'm doing." Both had been a little worried Rachel's dads wouldn't want Shelby moving so close and being around Rachel all the time.

"Good, good. When are you moving?"

"I have a flight tomorrow so right now I'm packing."

"I don't want to take your time away from packing so I'll call you before your flight, okay?"

"Yeah, my flight is at 9 a.m."

"Okay, well I guess goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." They both hung up with smiles on their faces. They might not have the best relationship out there but at least they have one.

* * *

Rachel was getting an early dismissal from school in order to go pick up her mother and she couldn't be happier. Today had been a good day because no one had slushied her. Sure, she got the mean insults but no one found the need to show how much they hate her by physically degrading her with a slushie.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted while running towards her in the parking lot.

"What do you want? I have to go." Rachel said with a huff as she waited for Finn to catch up to her.

"I wanted to wish you luck. You never texted me back last night." Rachel rolled her eyes. She and Finn could never really be friends; she was just trying to get over that.

"Maybe there is a reason I didn't text you back. I have to go!" Rachel walked away from Finn and opened her car door.

"I'm coming with you." Finn opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stared at Finn in complete shock.

"We are fighting and since you're going to pick up your mom we won't have a chance to resolve this. I'm coming so we can fix this in the car."

"No! I…Just leave me alone."

"Why? I thought we were friends." Rachel was fuming by the last statement but kept herself under control.

"I have to go. Please, just back away from the car."

"I'm coming." Finn jumped into Rachel's car and shut the door.

"Ugh!" Rachel got into the car and started the engine.

"So, you're picking up your mom?" Finn asked but he was answered with silence.

"Come on, why won't you talk to me?" Rachel still didn't speak but turned on the radio.

"Rach, stop and talk to me! What did I do wrong?" Finn asked after he turned off the radio.

"I'm not your friend, Finn! You are popular and I am a loser. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel shouted.

"I don't think you are a loser." Finn said simply.

"Finn, just leave me alone. I don't care if you tell anyone about my song writings or whatever! We aren't friends and never can be."

"Why not?"

"You have made it perfectly clear that I'm not your friend. You ignore me in school and only text or call me after school. I'm your secret and I don't like being a fucking secret. You aren't going to change so leave me alone!" Rachel parked the car after her rant and went to get out.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't think it would be best if we were known as friends…"

"It would bring down your ego…I got it." Rachel walked away and left Finn feeling guilty.

"Wait up!" Finn yelled as he ran after Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked, obviously mad.

"I wanna meet your mom. Her name is Shelby, right?"

"Yeah…" Rachel said quietly.

"Cool…Does she know who I am?"

"Umm…Yeah…She might be a little mean to you…After all she does know you threw a slushie at me…" Rachel refused to look at Finn; she didn't want to see the remorse in his eyes.

"Rachel!" Shelby yelled as she spot her daughter.

"Mom!" Rachel yelled and hugged her mom.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Shelby looked Finn up and down before answering her question.

"Great now that I've seen you but who are you?" Shelby pointed to Finn.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm Rach's friend." Finn and Shelby shook hands.

"I'm her mother, Shelby." Finn smiled.

"Yeah, I've been told." Shelby smiled a little bit back.

"So, you and your friends torture Rachel every day?" Finn frowned and looked down while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I guess you could say my friends but I don't. I swear to you that I don't…I ignore her if you want me to be honest. I talk with her outside of school because I don't want to go through what she goes through…" Shelby's eyes were basically stabbing him with knives and Rachel just wanted to run away.

"Why are you here then?"

"Because she is important to me, whether I want to admit that to people at school she is. I was there for her phone call with you and I know about her song writing along with her umm…habit." Finn said while rubbing his wrist.

"I didn't want you to know or be there for me. Can we leave and talk about this in the car? He jumped into my car and refused to leave so I'm his ride. Let's just leave…" Rachel started grabbing Shelby's bags with the help of Finn who was still get death stares from Shelby. Rachel was kind of afraid of how intensely Shelby's death stares were.

"So…" Finn said after they got into Rachel's car.

"There is no reason to talk about anything personal, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Not okay. I want to know why people pick on you!" Finn just looked away from Shelby and Rachel.

"I don't know either…They just do." Finn said with a shrug. Rachel scoffed and started driving towards Finn's house.

"People who physically degrade me in public do it just because they do makes a lot of sense…"

"Rachel, I'm sorry for all I've done to you but I can't change it!" Finn practically shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! You aren't sorry and neither are your friends. So, let me tell you again for maybe the 100th time, leave me alone!" Shelby was stunned into silence after Rachel said the word fuck.

"Rachel-"

"Just get out!" Rachel shouted as she pulled up to Finn's drive way and that is just what he did, he got out.

* * *

It was Shelby's first day at McKinley and it was the first time she was going to see her daughter get bullied. She was expecting it to be later on in the day with no teachers around but to her surprise it was the first thing she saw when she walked in.

"Hey man-hands! You look quite awful today with that beck of yours. I think this will make you look better." Quinn said with a snicker and cracked two eggs on Rachel's head.

"Wait, I was wrong! You look just as bad but I think I'm getting used to the eggs being on you." Puck walked up and pouted.

"Quinn! You were supposed to wait for me! I have a great blue slushie that will look great with the eggs." Puck dumped the slushie on her and high fived Quinn. Rachel just stood there in shock; it normally never happened this early in the morning.

"Hmm…I like the blue on her but maybe later on today we could mix colors, what do you say? Maybe even get the whole football team have slushies just for our Rachel." Quinn and Puck walked away laughing while Shelby just stared at Rachel with horror in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh…" Nate said while he ran up to Rachel.

"You okay, Rachel? Was it Quinn and Puck again?" Nate said while wiping some blue slushie out of Rachel's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get changed."

"Whoa, you're not going home?" Shelby asked.

"No, there is no need really."

"Of course there is! Come on, I'll take you home." Shelby tried to grab Rachel's hand but she pulled away.

"You have work and I have school. I have a change of clothes and shower products. I will go into the girl's locker room…Not a big deal." Rachel smiled at Nate and walked towards her locker.  
"I'm Nate." Nate stuck out his hand for Shelby to shake.

"I'm Shelby, Rachel's mom but now also a teacher so I'm Ms. Corcoran." Shelby shook Nate's hand and he smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you. Rachel talked about you a couple times before she met you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You and Rachel are dating, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." Nate said with a huge smile on his face that showed he cared for Rachel. It made Shelby smile along with Nate. She definitely liked Nate better than Finn.

"Well I have to go to the teacher's longue in order to meet some teachers so tell Rachel I'll talk to her later." Nate nodded and Shelby made her way to the teacher's longue but on her way she bumped into a person.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry. I didn't see you there!" Shelby said while helping the person she bumped into pick up his tests off the ground.

"Oh, it's just fine. Don't w-" The man stopped talking once he looked up to see a beautiful woman helping him.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran." Shelby said with a smile and stuck her hand out.

"Will Schuester." Will shook Shelby's hand and smiled.

"Well, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I was just lost in thought." Will couldn't help but think about how amazing her green eyes were.

"I-it's fine, I should've been looking and not have been lost in thought like you were." Will smiled and stood up. Once Shelby stood up Will's eyes roamed all over Shelby's body and in his mind she was perfect.

"So, I see you teach Spanish class." Shelby said while looking at the tests in her hands. Will had to try and make his voice more existent before answering her by clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah I do. What do you teach?"

"AP English for 10th grade." Shelby said with a smile.

"Nice, 10th grade is an easy grade to handle if you get them to care enough."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll just sing to them and make them listen. That worked for my last job."

"You can sing?"

"Yeah, I worked at NYADA before I came here. I'm only here for six months and then I have to go back working with the theater kids at NYADA." Will looked at her with awe.

"Really? I love to sing but I don't think I would be able to teach it…I'm not that good."

"Don't put yourself down. Teaching it isn't that hard…I'm supposed to try and build a Glee club. NYADA is helping because people there want schools all over to be more into the arts."

"A Glee club? I can help you, if you'd like." Will offered.

"Really? That would be great. I could really use some help and a friend."

"I'm here for you. I don't have many friends around here either. This one cheerleading coach named Sue has it out for me."

"I hope she doesn't have it out me." Shelby said with a laugh and it was music to Will's ears. Will couldn't help but smile at how adorable Shelby was. He had just met her and he could feel himself falling in love with her already.

"She might not…Unless you have curly hair that she hates." Shelby laughed again.

"I like your curly hair, it's adorable." Shelby smiled and opened the door to the teacher's longue.

"Thanks." Will followed her in and his smile faded when he saw Emma Pillsbury eyeing Shelby. Emma and Will had gone out but it ended almost as soon as it started. She kept trying to get him to go out with her again but Will didn't want to.

"So William, tell me why you enjoy teaching Spanish?" Shelby asked after sitting down at a table across from Emma.

"To be honest, it was the only opening at the school and I needed a job."

"Why don't you go back to school and get another degree to teach something else?"

"I would want to teach music." Will said simply.

"Then when I start the Glee club you could help me out." Shelby smiled and Will smiled along with her. He had completely forgotten about Emma until she walked up.

"Hi there, I'm Emma Pillsbury."

"Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran." Shelby said with a smile that faded once she saw how Emma didn't smile back and noticed the tense way Will was sitting.

"Will, I need your help with something. Could we possibly meet up after school?" Emma said with a smile.

"Umm…I don't know Emma. I have to help Shelby with something." Shelby quickly got a death glare from Emma before she said okay and left.

"Wow…So that wasn't awkward or tense at all…" Shelby said and looked away.

"I'm sorry…We went on a couple dates but it didn't work out. She has being trying since."

"You didn't need to lie to her. You don't need to help me with anything."

"Yes I do. It's called Glee club." Will said with a smile.


	10. Oh, I Can Rock That Look

**Hey persons readiny my story, I know this is short and took forever to write but I've been busy with summer reading and math. Plus, I have another story I'm writing. I'll try to update soon. (:**

* * *

Will couldn't wait for the day to end! He wanted to see Shelby again. Okay, he may be getting ahead of himself but he was drawn to her. He had never left this way about someone before and although it scared him, it made him happy for once. He had two serious girlfriends in his life and he hoped to make Shelby the third. Maybe, third time is the charm for him. Yeah, he was definitely getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey." Shelby said as she entered Will's classroom.

"Oh, hey! How was your first day working here?" Will said while jumping up from his desk.

"Well, other than getting hit on by maybe ten students it was fine." Will started laughing and clicked his tongue.

"We don't get beautiful women around here every often." Shelby blushed and smiled.

"Haha, then you guys are blind. I may be pretty but not beautiful. So, glee club should have a real name other than glee club, right?" Will just starred at her in shock. Has she ever looked in the mirror?  
"Will, you okay?"

"Just shocked you would say such a thing."

"That the glee club should have another name…?" Shelby asked, completely confused.

"No, that you're not beautiful!"

"Ugh, we are not getting into this! Can we please just talk about glee club?" Shelby asked while plopping down at a desk in front of Will.

"No, something I learned is that you have to be able to except yourself before you teach students to as well." Will said while walking over to Shelby.

"I have accepted myself! Look Will, I'd love to have this debate but I am starving and need food. So, that is what I'm going to do." Shelby got up.

"I'm coming, I'm pretty hungry myself." Will smiled at her because he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Shelby right now but planned to later.

"Where do you want to-" Shelby was cut off with the ringing of her cellphone.

"Hello?" Shelby answered the phone.

"Mom? It's Rachel."

"I got that by you calling me mom, sweetie. I've only been through child birth once and there is no chance I can go through it again." Shelby said with a laugh, causing Rachel to laugh as well.

"I'm at your house. Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Rachel said with desperation in her voice.

"I'm with your Spanish teacher. He is going to help me with the glee club." Shelby smiled a little at Will.

"Mom, I need you right now. I…I have the need to cut."

"I'm coming." Shelby said right away and hung up.

"You have a daughter?" Will asked.

"Yes, I do. I really need to go right now. It's kind of a life or death situation if you think about it." Shelby started walking towards her classroom with Will following behind.

"What is her name? Does she go here?" Will asked as he watched Shelby gather her things.

"Her name is Rachel and yes she goes here. That is the real reason I came here. I wanted to be closer to my daughter. Now, I'm sorry but we can't work on glee club today; maybe another day." Shelby shot Will a small smile and walked out of her classroom.

"Sure." Will said after Shelby left and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shelby pulled up to her house to find Rachel sitting on her front steps.

"Hey! You okay?" Shelby asked as she rushed over to Rachel.

"No, I'm not okay." Shelby helped Rachel up and they both walked into her house.

"What happened?" Shelby asked after putting everything in her hands down on the table and turned to Rachel.

"Everything happened! Those stupid, slutty cheerleaders happened! Those idiotic, man-whores that call themselves jocks happened! Quinn Fabray was born!" Rachel shouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Shelby asked while sitting down on her couch.

"Quinn just…She kissed Finn! Right in front of me while he was talking to me!" Rachel shouted as tears were brought to her eyes.

"Honey, you aren't dating Finn. Why should it matter?" Shelby asked while she rubbed the back of her kid.

"Because…I like him, mom! I like him a lot… I spend more time talking to him about my problems than Nate. I like Nate…Just more as a friend. Finn likes me, he told me. We've kissed! Now he is with the one girl that I hate more than anything." Rachel said in between sobs.

"Maybe they aren't together. She could've kissed him to get on your nerves. What happened after she kissed him?"

"I-I left and then got slushied by Puck." That is when Shelby noticed Rachel was wearing different clothes.

"How many pairs of clothes do you keep in your locker?"

"Only one, I had to go home and change."

"It'll be okay sweetheart." Shelby put an arm around her crying daughter.

"I hope so…" Rachel said and leaned into Shelby's touch.

"I'm glad you came and talked to me instead of cutting." Shelby kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I told you I would…Sorry to interrupt your time with Mr. Schue." Rachel said and sniffled.

"We can talk about glee another day." Shelby said.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was um…Different than what I'm used to." Shelby said.

"Right, well pretty soon you will get used to it."

"I'm pretty sure getting hit on by students isn't something I'll get used to." Shelby said with a laugh. Rachel started laugh and it seemed her bad mood was lifted for a second.

"Yeah, well look at you! You're gorgeous!"

"No, you see I've never seen myself as gorgeous or beautiful or hot or sexy or whatever. I'm pretty. You are the gorgeous one my darling" Shelby said with a smile.

"No…Not Quinn or Santana gorgeous. Maybe for a girl with a big nose I am."

"Hey! I love your nose. It makes you more unique." Shelby bopped Rachel's nose.

"Well then, you can have my nose. I don't want it."

"Fine, give me it." Shelby grabbed Rachel's nose and started pulling softly.

"Mom!" Rachel said in between giggles.

"I hope you can rock that whole 'I have no nose so I kind of look like the bad wizard from Harry Potter' look." Shelby said with a smile.

"Oh, I know I can work it. But the real question is can you rock having two noses? I mean, you might not look so hot." Rachel said in a playful manner.

"Are you kidding me? I will rock that look! More of my students will be hitting on me." Shelby said with a smile.

"Ohhh, do you think Mr. Schue will as well?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

"I know he will! He was all 'Shelby you are beautiful' before you called. I felt a little weird. He has these goo goo eyes when he looks at me and the guidance counselor totally hates me." Shelby didn't know why but she was blushing.

"Mom! Do you like Mr. Schue?!" Rachel asked.

"What!? Of course not!" Shelby said while lying through her teeth.

"Mom, you so do! That is cute! I might just join glee club to see how you two are with each other." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Please? I need you there in glee club. Plus, I'm pretty sure if you aren't there glee club will fail."

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you heard your voice? It's amazing."

"And?" Rachel said, not quite catching on.

"Just in case we don't get very good singers we need you. You would be our secret weapon." Shelby said while playing with Rachel's hair.

"Fine, fine. I am the secret weapon and only the secret weapon. I will do the glee club assignments but I won't sing in front of people when I don't feel like it." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Yes! Now, maybe you should go talk to Nate."

"Wait, why?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? You like Finn and you need to let Nate know. It's not fair if you don't." Shelby said in a soothing manner.

"Fine…I've tried, you know? He just won't listen to me at all. Nate always kisses me or something to get me to stop talking about it. I like Nate…Just it's different with Finn."

"Sweetie, if it's not going to work with Nate you need to tell him. Don't string him along because if this gets ugly you might not be able to have any form of relationship with him."

"You are right. I wish you were always there to tell me what to do. Maybe I wouldn't be so much of a social pariah." Shelby looked away and couldn't help but feel guilty. She should've been there for Rachel but she wasn't. Shelby never hated herself more than in that exact moment.

* * *

Rachel was nervous. Like so nervous she couldn't stop playing with her hair. Nate needed to know the truth and she had all of these 'what ifs' in her head. Rachel needed Nate as a friend. Lila was a great friend to her and she didn't want to lose her. Only if Finn Hudson had kept his distance life would've been better. She would be happy with Nate and not have to worry about anything else. Finn was just ruining things. Wait, she needed to stop this. She liked Finn. Finn is a good guy and he just likes her. Well…Maybe he still likes her. She couldn't compare to Quinn. She was ten times more messed up and Quinn would make Finn so much more popular. Wasn't that the goal in high school? Be as popular as you can and be the one person every else wants to be? Rachel needed to stop thinking.

"Hey beautiful." Nate said when he saw Rachel and kissed her cheek. This made it pretty hard for Rachel to say what she needed. He was being so nice and sweet! They were in the Lima Bean and Rachel hoped no kids that tormented her came in today.

"H-hi." Rachel said and looked down.

"Something wrong?" Nate said and when Rachel met his eyes she saw worry in them.

"We need to break up." Rachel blurted out and completely regretted it when she saw how hurt Nate looked.

"W-why?"

"Because we barely know each other and it's…going too fast." Rachel wasn't lying, they were going too fast. That was obvious but the real reason was Finn.

"You also like Finn. I can tell…" Nate said and Rachel froze. Was it that obvious!? Oh boy…

"W-what?" Rachel finally managed to choke out.

"Rachel, it's okay. We did go kind of fast and even though I like you more than anyone else I'm going to let you go. I mean, if you love something let it go?" Nate said with a small smile and Rachel couldn't help but hug him tightly.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"I would say anytime but I feel that is weird so your welcome." Nate said with a smile.

"You're amazing." Rachel said while she cupped Nate's cheek.

"Not as amazing as you are." Nate said.

"No, you really are." Rachel kissed Nate on the lips.

"What was that for?" Nate asked.

"It was kind of like goodbye. Don't worry, we can still be friends and everything but it's goodbye to our relationship." Rachel dropped her hand for Nate's cheek and moved away from him a little.

"You should probably go get Finn now."

"What?"

"He ran out of here after you kissed me." Rachel jumped up.

"Crap. I'll talk to you later Nate." Rachel said and ran out the door.

* * *

Where the hell was Finn? He wasn't at home and his mother had no idea where he was. Rachel couldn't figure out where that guy went! Maybe he is at Quinn's…No, she couldn't think like that. She needed to think of the one place that Finn would go. Bowling! He would go bowling! Rachel needed to go bowling.

Rachel arrived at the town's bowling alley and ran into the place. She needed to see one Finn Hudson.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted when she saw Finn picking up a green bowling ball.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Nate?" Finn asked after putting down the green ball.

"No, I broke up with him." Rachel said and looked down.

"You did?" Finn perked up right away. It was like the best news of the year for him.

"Yeah, I have feelings for another person. It wouldn't be fair for me to still be with him when I liked someone else."

"Y-you like someone else? Who?" Finn asked, getting nervous.

"You…I like you, Finn. If you still-" Rachel was cut off by one Quinn Fabray walking by.

"Hey man-hands. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked while linking her arm with Finn's. Rachel was speechless…She never thought Finn would be with Quinn. The Finn she knew would never ever date Quinn.

"Rachel-" Finn tried to speak but Rachel just ran away. She was blinded by her tears but made it to her car. She didn't even notice Finn running after her until he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Rachel shouted.

"Why? Rachel, stop and listen to me!" Finn was desperate which caused Rachel to stop.

"You are getting the wrong idea. Quinn and I aren't dating at all! I swear, she is trying to bother you." Finn said while cradling Rachel's face in his hands.

"T-then why did she kiss you? W-why is she here right now? W-when I was on a date with Nate you were on a date with her…" Rachel was sniffling and Finn was trying to brush all the tears falling from her eyes away from her cheeks.

"All to make you jealous. I mean, the date was my idea. The rest I knew nothing about." Finn said.

"R-really?" Rachel said and sniffled one last time.

"Yes and since you told me that I have to tell you, I like you too." Finn said and smiled.

"Wait, seriously?" Rachel said and put her hands on top of Finn's which were still on her face.

"Yeah! How could I not? You are amazing." Rachel giggled and smiled at Finn.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel said and Finn just gulped.

"I want to." Finn said and kissed Rachel. He kissed Rachel like there was no tomorrow. They were both single and they both liked each other. It was going to happen and Finn would do anything in his power to keep Rachel his.

* * *

"Finn, I have to go but text me?" Rachel asked after Finn had finished their little make out session.

"Really, you have to go now?" Finn whined.

"Yes, my dads will be calling soon." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Please, don't go. We could go inside and go bowling!"

"I've never been bowling but I'll take a rain check."

"You have never been bowling!?" Finn said and stepped away from Rachel.

"Never. Is that a problem?" Rachel said playfully with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes it is. We need to go bowling right now. Like right now. Let's go." Finn tried pulling Rachel into the bowling alley but Rachel stopped him.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Rachel didn't need to go right that second but Quinn was in that bowling alley. She didn't want to go in.

"Ugh, what if I come over? Then, we can hang out more. No need to text till later."

"You'd want to come over?" Rachel asked while biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, why not? I would like to hang out with you more…" Finn said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"OK, uhh…Just follow me to my house?" Rachel asked while walking closer to her car.

"Yeah, but wait!"

"What?"

"Can I get a kiss?" Finn asked.

"Are you being serious? You'll see me in like ten minutes." Rachel said with a laugh.

"So? I would like to kiss my girlfriend." Finn said while getting closer to Rachel.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend now?" Rachel said while smiling and looking up at Finn.

"Do you want to be?" Finn said while putting his hands on Rachel's hips and Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck and started playing with Finn's hair.

"Hmm…Maybe." Rachel said and stood on her toes.

"Maybe?" Finn said and kissed Rachel. Rachel giggled and broke the kiss.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"No, I wouldn't like to be your boyfriend…I would love to be." Rachel smacked Finn's chest and laughed.

"That was kind of cheesy."

"But you liked it anyway." Finn said with a smile.

"No, I loved it." Rachel said and laughed.

"Wow!" Finn said and leaned in for another kiss.

"We should get going. I'll see you when we get to my house." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and got into her car. Finn walked to his car but stopped when Quinn called his name.

"You are really going out with her? Seriously? You could have me and yet you choose a dwarf?" Quinn asked with her arms crossed as she walked closer.

"Yes, I choose her. Quinn, just stop! She isn't a dwarf and news flash; no one really wants to have a bitch as a girlfriend." Finn said and got into his car.

"Finn, I hope you know I wouldn't stop going after you and stop trying to destroy her life."

"Why? Why are you going to do this? I don't understand."

"Because she shouldn't be able to date you, or even talk to you for that matter without getting insulted. You both need to learn a lesson." Quinn smirked and leaned into kiss Finn through his car door.

"Stop, just leave me alone. I don't care about stupid high school rules. High school isn't everything, Quinn. Grow up!" Finn said and drove away. He knew he hadn't been to Rachel's before but he remember the way Rachel left. If he needed help he'd call; which he had to do because he got totally lost.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked when Finn knocked on her door.

"Nothing, I uh…Was throwing out some trash I had in my car." Finn didn't know why he lied to Rachel but he just did. He knew Quinn was a sore spot for Rachel and he didn't want to add to it.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEE! (: I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	11. Eating You Alive

**IS LEA MICHELE PREGNANT? ASDFGHJKL; I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I NEED TO KNOW! I MIGHT CRY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Eating You Alive

Finn woke up in the best mood he had been in since…Well since ever! He was going out with Rachel Berry…Fucking Rachel Berry! How many guys could say that?! Only him and he wanted to keep it that way. Sure, he felt guilty about lying to her but nothing happened with Quinn. Maybe he should've told her…No! He did the right thing by not making her worry. Finn wasn't going to mess this up. He just needed to make sure Quinn didn't bother them anymore. All Finn really needed to do was see Rachel again.

* * *

Finn was walking down the hall looking for his Rachel but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he saw Nate and he thought it would be weird to ask him but he wanted to see Rachel. What if Quinn got to her? Oh, he needed to find her.

"Hey Nate…Umm…Have you seen Rachel anywhere?" Finn said while shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she went into the auditorium and told me to not bother her. She kind of seemed upset. What happened last night?"

"Nothing bad happened, okay? Thanks man." Finn said and ran to the auditorium. What had upset Rachel? Please god let it not be something he said.

"Rachel! You in here?" Finn shouted when he entered the auditorium.

"Finn? What are you doing in here? Did Nate tell you I was in here? I am going to kill him!" Rachel said and walked up to Finn with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Finn asked when Rachel got to him.

"Nothing…" Rachel mumbled and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, come on. I know something is wrong. Why can't you just tell me?" Finn asked when he lifted Rachel's chin with his finger. Rachel just looked into his eyes and she caved.

"Finn…I need to talk to you…" Rachel said as she looked away from him.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Finn said and Rachel just grabbed his hand, leading him to the stage.

"Sit." Rachel said after sitting on the stage with her feet hanging off of it.

"What's going on Rachel?" Finn was completely confused.

"You have to promise me, Finn, that you won't hurt me. You won't lie to me. You won't cheat on me. You won't throw slushies at me. You will always tell me how you feel. You won't tell your friends everything I tell you. You have to promise me all those things." Rachel said and she didn't look at him but she looked at her feet, dangling off the stage.

"I promise I won't hurt you, lie to you, cheat on you, throw slushies at you, I will always tell you how I feel, and I won't go around telling my friends everything you tell me. I promise, okay?" Finn said and nudged Rachel's shoulder but she still didn't look up.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel finally looked at Finn after she heard his pleading voice.

"What's going on?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me…That you were different but you through that slushie at me. That was cruel, Finn! How do I know that you won't hurt me because your friends said so?" Rachel said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Because I love you." Finn said honestly.

"Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you! I will go on the loud speaker and announce it to everyone in this whole school that I am in love with you." Finn said with a smile. Rachel took him by surprise when she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." Rachel said when she pulled back.

"I do promise all those things. I don't intend on letting you go." Finn said and Rachel beamed at him.

"Good. I just don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't let that happen." Finn said and pulled her in for a hug.

"We should probably get to class. I have English and my mom is the teacher." Rachel said as she pulled away.

"Okay, let me walk you there." Finn said with a smile and grabbed Rachel's hand, interlocking their fingers.

* * *

It was lunch time for both Rachel and Shelby. Rachel walked into Shelby's room with her lunch and sat down.

"What are you doing in here, honey? Shouldn't you be with Nate?" Shelby asked when she saw her daughter.

"Lunch time is when I mostly get tortured…" Rachel said and opened her lunch.

"Well then, you are always welcome to eat lunch with me." Shelby said with a smile.

"So…I broke up with Nate and I'm with Finn now…" Rachel was nervous about what her mother would think. Her mom might not have said it but she knew Shelby didn't like Finn very much because of all that happened.

"You are?" Shelby said with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah…He told me he loves me." Rachel couldn't help but blush.

"Do you love him back?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, I'm happy for you." Shelby said with a grin.

"Really?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Of course. If you can look past everything that happened then so can I." Shelby said with a smile and hugged Rachel.

"Good because I want to talk to you about what happened!" Rachel said and she went into the whole story. Shelby couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe she missed so much in her daughter's life but she was glad that they were together now.

"Hey Shelby. I was wondering…" Will stopped abruptly when he saw Shelby and Rachel sitting together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Will said and turned to leave when he heard a teenager saying it was fine and that she was going to go find Finn.

"Are you coming over after school?" Shelby asked as she walked her daughter to the door.

"Yeah, right after school. Don't be late! I love you." Rachel said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you too." Rachel walked out the door and Shelby turned to Will.

"You guys look a lot alike." Will said with a smile.

"Yeah but she way prettier than I was in high school." Shelby said with a laugh.

"I bet you were pretty in high school." Will said and smiled.

"Nope, I was not that pretty in high school. I hated high school so much that I skipped a grade just to get out."

"What was wrong with your high school?"

"I was bullied a lot…" Shelby said while cleaning up her lunch. Will knew she was closing up and she wasn't going to say anything reveling.

"I was too. It was hard but I got through it." Will said and smiled a little at Shelby.

"What did you need?" Shelby asked as she sat down.

"We need to work on glee club." Will said with a smile.

"Right…What do we need to work on?"

"I figured out a name, The New Directions. What do you think?"

"I like it." Shelby said with a smile and Will was lost in her smile. He needed to get a grip on himself.

"What else?" Shelby asked.

"We need to get students."

"We could have an assembly and I may be able to convince Rachel to sing."

"What about her friends?"

"Her boyfriend might do it. He is Finn Hudson so he could probably get his friends to join." Shelby said with a shrug.

"Maybe but I'm not sure that the kids will think singing is cool."

"Maybe they will. We've got to try."

"How about we sing? Me and you could sing."

"Y-y-you want me to sing with you?" Shelby asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why not? I am not the best singer but I can hold some notes." Will said with a smile.

"Umm…I'll think about it." Shelby said and looked away.

"Okay." Will said with a smile and tried not be nervous about what he was about to ask.

"S-Shelby...Do you think I could take you out? Like on a date?" Will asked and cleared his throat after.

"You are asking me out?" Shelby asked and looked up at him. She was trying to hide her excitement and by the look on his face she was doing a good job.

"Y-yeah…" Will said weakly.

"Okay." Shelby said and looked at her computer screen.

"Okay? As in you will go out with me?"

"Yes, I will go out with you." Shelby said with a smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night?" Will asked and couldn't help have a huge grin on his face.

"How about you come over my house and I'll cook? I need to break in my new kitchen." Shelby said with a smile.

"Sure, that's fine." Will turned to leave but stopped when he heard Shelby call his name.

"Yes?"

"You need to my phone number so I can text you my address." Shelby said and written down her number on a piece of paper.

"Of course! Thank you." Will took the paper and smiled before leaving.

* * *

Quinn was walking to her locker when she saw Finn and Rachel walking hand-in-hand down the hall way. Hell no was she going to let that happen! Finn Hudson was hers and no way was stupid Rachel Berry taking him from her. Finn was the quarter back and she was the head cheerleader, they belonged together! He doesn't belong with a dwarf that is always getting slushied. It didn't fit! They didn't fit! Quinn was not about to let her win.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said flirtatiously.

"Um…Hey Quinn…" Finn said and looked at Rachel who looked at him.

"So, I need your help on a science project. You have science with me, right?" Quinn said and was playing with her hair while smiling.

"Yeah, but we don't have a science project…Wait, do we have a science project!?" Finn was confused and it showed.

"Yes, silly!" Quinn said flirtatiously. Quinn saw Rachel let go of Finn's hand and walk to her locker. Finn's eye brows knitted in confusion and he walked after Rachel.

"Finn! Wait!" Quinn shouted before Finn could reach Rachel.

"What?" Finn said and turned around.

"Come to my house after school, okay? I need your help." Quinn leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away. Finn heard Rachel slam her locker and he turned to see her walking away.

"Hey Rach! Wait up!" Finn said as he chased after Rachel.

"Finn, you need to get to class and so do I." Rachel continued to walk.

"Are you mad because of Quinn? You have nothing worry about. I won't go if you don't want me too."

"Finn, you can do what you want… But just think of how you would feel if I went over Nate's house after he kissed my cheek in the hall way and flirted with me." Rachel walked away from Finn and went to class. Finn definitely wasn't going to Quinn's house but he needed to get to class.

* * *

To say Rachel was pissed was the understatement of the century! Quinn just wouldn't leave her alone. What did she ever do to Quinn? Quinn and her were never friends; always enemy's. This was all crazy. Couldn't Rachel go through a day without wanting to scream or cry? Why couldn't things just go her way just once? Finn told her he loves her which made her so happy she could burst but then Quinn had to ruin everything. What the Streisand! Rachel was getting tired of everything in her life being poisoned by Quinn. She couldn't let Quinn ruin her relationship with Finn. It won't happen…It couldn't happen. She was supposed to be completing a project with the only openly gay kid in the whole school, Kurt and she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn.

"Rachel! Are you even listening to me?" Kurt shouted as he waved his hands in her face.

"What? Yes, I was listening to whatever you were saying…" Rachel mumbled and looked down.

"Now Rachel, we need to find a common interest."

"Umm…We are nothing a like so I doubt we will find something." Rachel said and sat with her arms crossed.

"Well we've gotta try. Come on, do you listen to a lot of music? What TV shows do you watch? What is your favorite movie? Can you sing or play any kind of instrument?"

"Ugh, I play the piano and I can sing. I don't really watch a lot of TV shows and my favorite movie is Funny Girl. I listen to a lot of Broadway and stuff…"

"Oh my gosh! You do!?" Kurt was bursting with excitement.

"Yeah…My mom took me to see a Broadway show."

"You did!? What did you see? Tell me everything!" Kurt's eyes were huge as he stared at Rachel in amazement. It caused Rachel to giggle.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's not a big deal. My mom has seen so many of them. She has taught some kids on Broadway right now."

"Oh my gosh! I need to meet her!" Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"She is our new English teacher…Ms. Corcoran."

"Oh! I am thinking about skipping class to meet her. I heard she used to teacher in New York!"

"Don't do that. She will go crazy if she finds out you skipped class to meet her. Do you have a ride home?"

"No, I usually get one from my friend Mercedes."

"I'll give you a ride. I am going to her house after school anyway. We can all talk then." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes! So, tell me about this Broadway show." Kurt and Rachel talked about Broadway, Barbra Streisand, and basically anything involved New York. Rachel found herself smiling as she walked out of the classroom. She had finally found a friend she could watch Barbra with and sing show tunes with. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad if she had more friends like Kurt.

* * *

As Rachel was waiting for Kurt she saw Finn walking slowly to his truck. She was downright pissed at him. Quinn was flirting and he didn't even care. How could he be like that? After all he has done to get them together he just messes it up. Maybe it was a bad idea to get with him to begin with…

"Hey." Finn said once he saw her.

"Hi." Rachel said simply and waited for Kurt to come out of school.

"Why aren't you driving home?"

"As if it's any of your business, I'm waiting for a friend." Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"A friend as in Nate? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going to Quinn's!" Rachel didn't reply to him which made Finn even madder.

"Rachel! God damn it! If you are gonna go to Nate's I'm going to Quinn's." Rachel rolled her eyes and still didn't reply. She knew if she replied she would cry…All of her insecurities would come out.

"Fine! I'm going." Finn took out his phone and told Quinn he was coming over.

"Have fun." Rachel said with complete anger in her tone.

"This is your fault!"

"What is her fault?" Kurt asked innocently when he walked up to the pair.

"Nothing…What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Going home with Rachel; we have a project to work on."

"Rachel?" Finn asked but Rachel simply got into her car and kept her head down. He really didn't trust her…How could a relationship work if the couple in the relationship didn't trust each other? She was at the verge of tears over all of this and she couldn't handle it all at the moment so she didn't answer.

* * *

Later in the evening Rachel got a text from an unknown number and inside was a picture of Quinn and Finn kissing. She felt as if her heart had been ripped right out of her chest…The only thing she did in that moment was cry and get her song writing notebook. Throughout it all Rachel's phone was going off with Finn's apologies and his pleading that he loves her and it was a mistake that he didn't mean to make. But all she could think about was how he promised her he wouldn't hurt her. Well, those promises were broken. So she did what she did best, express her emotions by music.

_I'm so tired of the rain, falling softly on the ground_

_Just enough to get my feet wet but not enough to let me drown_

_I've been lying in my bed, wishing I had never woken_

_Begging God to rid my head of every word you've ever spoken_

_Broke my knuckles on the wall, cause I thought about the call_

_When you said you'd always love me, do you not tell the truth at all?_

_And if I ever cross your mind, make sure you write down the time_

_So I will know the moments that I was eating you alive_

_And now I lay here, waiting with the hope that I might find some sleep_

_I need some sleep tonight_

_And I've been waiting on your call, and I know it will never come_

_But I know it will never come but I'm still waiting by the phone_

_And don't you dare say you ever loved me or that you cared_

_Cause you knew what you were doing and you know just what you've done_

_How dare you say you miss me with her spit still on your tongue._

_I am broken, I am beaten, I'm defeated, and I'm torn_

_I'm cold with no direction but I'm lost without your warmth_

_I'm trying hard to find some hope that I might get the chance to breathe. _

_Get of my mind, give me back my heart, and get the fuck away from me_

_Cause I'm so tired of rain, falling softly on the ground_

_Just enough to get my feet wet but not enough to let me drown_

_I've been lying in my bed, wishing I had never woken_

_Begging God to rid my head of every word you've ever spoken_

_Broke my knuckles on the wall, cause I thought about the call_

_When you said you'd always love me, do you not tell the truth at all?_

_And if I ever cross your mind, make sure you write down the time_

_So I will know the moments that I was eating you alive_

_I know I couldn't give you much, but I know I gave my best_

_You were always my prince and now you're sliding up her dress_

_I know I gave the world everything I ever had. _

_Johnny Cash said love would burn but I never thought it'd hurt this bad_

_I'm so tired of the rain, falling softly on the ground_

_Just enough to get my feet wet but not enough to let me drown_

_I've been lying in my bed, wishing I had never woken_

_Begging God to rid my head of every word you've ever spoken_

_Broke my knuckles on the wall, cause I thought about the call_

_When you said you'd always love me, do you not tell the truth at all?_

_And if I ever cross your mind, make sure you write down the time_

_So I will know the moments that I was eating you alive_

_You are the itches on my back; you are the gum under my shoe_

_You are the horrors of my past; you are the chill haunting the room_

_You are the creaking on my steps_

_You are cancer; you are the plague_

_You are regret; you are disease_

_I wish that you would go away_

_Cause_ _I'm so tired of the rain, falling softly on the ground_

_Just enough to get my feet wet but not enough to let me drown_

_I've been lying in my bed, wishing I had never woken_

_Begging God to rid my head of every word you've ever spoken_

_Broke my knuckles on the wall, cause I thought about the call_

_When you said you'd always love me, do you not tell the truth at all?_

_And if I ever cross your mind, make sure you write down the time_

_So I will know the moments that I was eating you alive_

* * *

**Don't kill me! It took me forever because I had a lot of things going on...My grandfather was sick so I was at his house like every night and he ended up dying two weeks ago, I went to see Barbra Streisand, and I have a lot of homework! At least 4 subjects a night! Next chapter is how it happened for Finn. The song is Drown by Front Porch Step. I don't own anything!**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
